Ojos vacíos
by kallenparms
Summary: Itachi huyó porque no permitiría que nadie le obligara a corromper su alma y cuerpo, porque se negaba a regirse por las normas y estipulaciones de esos que habían destrozado su por venir, porque no permitiría que Sasuke creciera en esa inmundicia de clan, por que su hermano pequeño se merecía encontrar a su pareja de vida. universo Alfa/Beta/Omega Dynamics NARUSASU en ese orden
1. la unica opcion

**Ojos vacíos **

**Resumen:** Itachi huyó porque no permitir que nadie le obligara a corromper su alma y cuerpo, porque se negaba a regirse por las normas y estipulaciones de esos que habían destrozado su por venir, porque no permitiría que Sasuke creciera en esa inmundicia de clan, por que su hermano pequeño se merecía encontrar a su pareja de vida, aunque él ya no tuviera esa oportunidad, aunque él hubiese perdido a su complemento, aun así lucharía para que Sasuke tuviera la oportunidad que a él se le negó.

**Notas :** Bueno, como bien lo dije en el resumen es un Alfa/Beta/Omega Dynamics, algunos ya habrán escuchado hablar de este universo que desgraciadamente es sólo popular en ingles, esperemos que se animen y a partir de aquí creemos más historias.

El fic por el universo en que se encuentra tiene bastantes Warning: Mpreg, abuso, lubricación anal, nudo, lactancia, narraciones sexuales muy descriptivas, por ahora sólo de esas me acuerdo, pero las iré agregando conforme vayan saliendo.

Bienvenido a este nuevo proyecto, espero y te guste la idea, pronto estaré creando un serial en el cual espero que participes, además de los warning ya explicados, debo aclarar que Itachi tiene gran protagonismo aunque no por eso las parejas serán relegadas, digamos que la trama recae por igual en varias parejas, aunque una de las principales es el Narusasu.

Por ultimo: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y los utilizo sin animo de lucro.

**Capitulo1: La única opción **

Con sigilo caminó hasta donde el bulto sobre la cama se mostraba, todo estaba por estallar y era muy poco el tiempo que tenia para echar andar su plan; ya había sacrificado a un inocente en el pasado y no estaba dispuesto a volver hacerlo, esta vez no se dejaría manipular por el consejo.

—Vamos Itachi – susurró moviendo el cuerpo del durmiente.

Un estremecimiento fue la respuesta inmediata del mencionado —¿Qué pasa? - exclamó abriendo los ojos aun con cansancio, estaba seguro que pasaba de la media noche - ¿Obito?

—Shh – le mandó callar – no hay tiempo, sólo lo justo para ayudarte.

Itachi estaba demasiado confundido por las acciones del otro, tanto así que no podía ni moverse, y ya el mayor le jalaba fuera de la cama con un poco de fuerza.

—¡Basta Obito! - reprendió soltándose del agarre – no me moveré hasta saber que demonios te pasa.

La cara de frustración fue la respuesta del hombre de cabello corto, se obligó a tranquilizarse y agudizando el oído para asegurarse de que nadie les estaba asechando, se sentó al lado del adolecente y comenzó su relato.

—Tu secreto a sido develado.

—¿Como? - preguntó con pánico en la mirada, el cuarto estaba sólo a media luz iluminado por la gran ventana que daba a la calle y mostraba una luna llena.

—Sabes que luego de despertar el calor es casi imposible esconderlo, aun no entiendo como lo has logrado.

Itachi no era un ser que transmitiera muchas emociones, y es por eso que verlo en ese instante, tan desesperado, era bastante inverosímil.

—No debieron descubrirme nunca... yo tome supresores, yo...

—Lo sé, sé que en este clan es preferible ser un Beta desterrado que un Omega oprimido.

—¿Cómo puedes tu quejarte? - arremetió furioso, mirándole con ojos filosos – eres un Alfa, todo está hecho para su comodidad; a ustedes sólo les interesa utilizarnos como incubadora y ama de casa perfecta, si tenemos sueños o aspiraciones debemos tragárnoslos, es peor que ser un esclavo.

—Itachi – tranquilizó presionarle una mano entre las suyas, a pesar del rechazo del adolecente – yo no estoy en tu contra, si tú supieras mi historia, te aseguro que no tendrías duda de que sólo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—¿Como? - inquirió a la defensiva – ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme?

—Puede sonarte egoísta, pero por favor déjame hablar antes de que llegues a una conclusión – a Itachi sólo le quedó morderse los labios y escuchar lo que tenia que decirle –. El consejo me a presionado para tomar pareja desde hace algunos años, sabes que a mi edad ya debería tener por lo menos dos o tres hijos, y eh hecho todo lo posible por aplazarlo; me niego a tomar parte de esta amoral representación, si ellos no permitieron que fuera feliz y me obligaron a volver, pues yo tampoco se las dejare fácil; volví al clan sí, pero no me rendí a sus actuales peticiones; ellos no quieren verlo, pero la actual forma de regir esta llevando al clan a la extinción, los pocos niños que nacen, lo hacen con deficiencias que apenas les permiten seguir con vida, obligar a un omega que no es tu pareja a que te de un hijo no es una buena forma de asegurar descendencia, no hay manera de que esto se salve Itachi, todo está demasiado maleado.

—Obito estas divagando, entiendo parte de lo que dices, pero no sé como eso se liga con lo que me está pasando a mi, te enteraste de mi secreto, sí, soy un Omega y descubrí a mi pareja si lo e ocultado hasta ahora es porque...

—Ellos también lo hicieron – interrumpió dedicándole una mirada dolorida.

Itachi tragó en seco, porque la expresión del adulto no decía nada bueno

—¿Y?

—Por tus habilidades y atributos, todos pensamos que llegarías a ser un Alfa, el mejor de todos, Fugaku alardeaba de eso todo el tiempo y eh de confesar que yo también te veía como un Alfa; si tu pareja no estuviera en la aldea, pudiste vivir como uno, aunque sólo por un tiempo, pues tarde o temprano la verdad habría salido a la luz, al menos por tu incapacidad de procreador.

Itachi asintió digiriendo todo lo que su acompañante contaba, aun no sabía a donde quería llegar con ello, pero algo le decía que era importante.

—Obito me estas poniendo de los nervios, será mejor que me digas de que va todo esto.

—Primero dime ¿Cuándo descubriste tu condición de Omega?

Itachi dudó un poco en contestar la pregunta, pero finalmente lo hizo con un poco de reticencia.—Hace un año – confesó con seriedad, de nada le servía seguir negándolo – en la celebración de la creación de la aldea; caminando entre los juegos y puestos de comida; choque con él por error y cuando me quiso ayudar y tocó mi piel, algo recorrió mi espina dorsal y el calor se encendió, mi primera reacción fue correr.

—¿Pudiste huir luego de que tu calor se activó? - preguntó sorprendido, era la primera vez que escuchaba de ese tipo de auto control, ni siquiera él pudo resistirse a tomar a su pareja cuando su calor se activó por primera vez.

—Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, pero sí, lo hice, corrí hasta llegar a casa, sabía que todos andaban en la celebración así que estaría solo, fue fácil para mi tomar los supresores que me diste aquella vez.

Obito asintió, recordando el medicamento que consiguió cuando vivió fuera del clan, los supresores estaban prohibidos en la aldea y el se las arregló para contrabandear, nunca pensó que al regalarle esa muestra a Itachi, le sería de ayuda.

—¿Qué hiciste después?

— El supresor actuó rápido, nadie se dio cuenta, estoy seguro que él tampoco, de ser así, me habría seguido y te aseguro que ahora mismo no seguiría siendo virgen – se sonrojó, pero inmediatamente volvió a su semblante frio - hice todo lo posible para mantenerme alejado, aunque la naturaleza es mas fuerte, tú lo sabes, algo en mi me impulsaba a saber de él, lo... espiaba de lejos – susurró apenado – descubrí su nombre y otras cosas, sé también que no es como los demás Alfa, creé en la liberación de los Omegas, los respeta, prueba de eso son las peleas que lleva con su padre por defender a su madre.

—Vaya – musitó asombrado – hiciste buen trabajo de investigación.

—Sí, me cuide de que nadie supiera la verdad ¿Cómo es que ahora lo saben?

—Tú padre – apostilló con amargura –, de una u otra forma, te conoce, dedujo que algo no andaba bien contigo, te mandó seguir y tus acciones le parecieron extrañas, al principio creyó que habías encontrado a tu Omega, luego se dio cuenta de que Shisui era un Alfa así que sólo le quedó darse cuenta de que el Omega eras tú.

—¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de que el Omega era yo? Sé que Shisui tiene más masa corporal que yo, pero eso bien podría ser por la edad.

—Las pruebas no miente Itachi, ya deberías saberlo, Shisui tomó el test hace dos años, cuando le hicieron tomar los disparadores su cuerpo no reaccionó, sabes que sólo un Omega reacciona al ingerirlos, como demostró capacidades anteriormente era obvio que tampoco era un Beta, así que sólo quedó tomar la prueba del Alfa y fue capaz de crear un nudo, no había duda de lo que era.

Itachi estaba consciente de lo que significaba mostrar capacidades. Básicamente la población se dividía en tres condiciones. Los Alfas eran los procreadores, con masa muscular fuerte (dependiendo de la anatomía del individuo), olfato y vista muy desarrollada, velocidad sorprendente, eso entre otras capacidades que se derivaban de la familia a la que correspondían. Luego venían los Omegas, en términos crudos y retrogradas eran la hembra del Alfa, tenían las mismas capacidades que el alfa, sólo que un poco disminuidas, además de poder gestar sin importar el genero (masculino o femenino), eran un complemento de los Alfa. Y por ultimo los Betas, ellos eran conocidos como los no-validos, simples humanos, sólo las féminas podían concebir, sus relaciones solían consistir en hombre mujer aunque no todo era siempre así, igual podía haber un Alfa/Beta, pero eso no garantizaba la descendencia, además de que las relaciones sexuales terminaban siendo incomodas y en ocasiones dolorosas.

En el clan Uchiha sólo estaban permitidos dos tipos de individuos, los Alfa y Omega, cuando algún individuo resultaba ser un Beta, era inmediatamente expulsado sin oportunidad de replica, era ley y no podía ser cuestionada por nadie. Este método y el racismo, pues no aceptaban miembros de otros clanes, habían llevado a la aldea casi a la extinción, los pocos alfa que nacían eran obligados a copular con Omegas que no le correspondían (es decir, no eran su pareja de vida) y los Omega eran obligados a gestar y parir hijos producto de abusos y afrodisiacos.

La forma de clasificar era sencilla, Itachi sabía por medio de Obito, que en otras aldeas esto estaba prohibido, pues sólo tú tenias derecho de elegir con quien procrear y se te daba la libertad de buscar quien realmente era tu pareja de vida, ahí los Betas, Omegas y Alfas tenían derechos y obligaciones por igual. El clan Uchiha por el contrario, que desterraba a los Beta, suprimía a los Omega y en cierto grado a los Alfa que no tenían relación con las familias influyentes.

Alfa y Omega mostraban sus capacidades desde los trece y catorce años respectivamente, pero no era hasta los quince años, donde se les hacía tomar una prueba con la que se identificaba quien era qué cosa.

La iniciación (como regularmente se le nombrada) consistía en administrar una droga llamada disparador a todos los adolecentes con quince años cumplidos, esto minimizaba el rango de error, pues ya los órganos reproductores alcanzaban cierto grado de madures y era mas fácil su manipulación, esta droga tenía como función desatar el calor o celo en el cuerpo de los Omega, era prácticamente inofensiva para los Alfa y ellos no reaccionaban a ella, aun así, a ellos también se les sometía a una prueba cuando no se estaba muy seguro de en que rango se encontraban, esa humillación consistía en obligarles a tocarse frente al consejo y ser capaces de formar un nudo en el pene (hinchazón en la punta del pene, algo parecido a la copula de perros y especies parecidas**).

—¡Espera Obito! - exclamó asimilando algo en la narración del otro - ¿No había duda de que era un Alfa, como que no había duda? ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? – La mueca en el rostro del mayor se deformó, mostrando pena y coraje a la vez - ¡Habla de una vez Obito!

—Fugaku creyó que sólo él estaba enterado de tu condición, pero no era así, los del consejo también le vigilaban a él, alguien en su circulo les delató, sabían que a pesar de todo Fugaku no te dejaría y que si tu terminaste por ser Omega, lo mas probable es que Sasuke también lo sea... – suspiró profundo, tomando valor para confesar lo que faltaba – esto no se limita a que seas Omega Itachi, ellos creen que por tus capacidades, tus hijos serán privilegiados, casi acercándose a la perfección, eso es lo que creen de ti, sin embargo Shisui no entra en sus planes, él no es digno de ti, del peso que esto conlleva...

De mas está decir que Itachi estaba atónito, su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora y ya sabía lo que Obito estaba por confesarle, pero no quería tener razón, si eso era verdad, su vida estaría deshecha.

—¿Dónde está? - gruñó – su cuerpo ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no le ayudaste?

—No pude, créeme que hice todo lo posible por evitarlo, cuando llegamos a casa de Shisui trate de convencerlos, quise ganarle tiempo y creí haber logrado que escapara, pero no fue así, le siguieron hasta los acantilados que están a las orillas del pueblo, le vi saltar de ahí a las aguas heladas y no volver a emerger, se emplearon perros de búsqueda, pero no encontramos ningún rastro, es seguro que la corriente se lo llevó, no creo que lograra sobrevivir, lo siento mucho Itachi.

El temblor en el cuerpo contrario se hizo evidente, lo que escuchaba era demasiado doloroso. Para un Omega que encontró a su pareja, era prácticamente imposible sobrevivir a su Alfa si no tenían hijos.

—¿Esta muerto? ¿seguro... seguro que lo está?

—No Itachi, completamente no, pero tampoco es factible que esté vivo, la caída... tu sabes la magnitud de esa caída...

—¿Y que voy hacer?

—Primero que nada calmarte, ellos vendrán a por ti y te obligaran a tomar otra pareja...

—No pueden hacerlo, mi pareja esta muerta, no tardare en estarlo también.

—Siento contradecirte, pero no es así, si bien es difícil que un Omega viva luego de que su pareja muere, también existe probabilidad de que lo supere aunque no vuelva a estar amorosamente con nadie mas, y tristemente en tu caso es mas factible, Shisui nunca te marco, ni se anudó a ti, como bien dices él ni siquiera se enteró de que tú eras su pareja, el vinculo nunca se creó y el consejo lo sabe, sé que no eres tonto para subestimarles, esto no fue hecho con premura, tuvo algunos meses de planeación.

Itachi era inteligente, a pesar del tremendo hoyo negro en que se encontraba sumergido, podía digerir lo que Obito decía y era verdad, el consejo podía hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana.

—No lo voy a permitir, no obtendrían de mi lo que quieren, si no muero naturalmente, entonces me asegurare de...

—¡No! — le interrumpió tomándole por los hombros – no puedes darte por vencido, sino es por ti, hazlo al menos por Sasuke, el clan no tiene mas esperanzas, pero tú y Sasuke... ustedes pueden huir y formar una vida nueva, tranquila.

—¿Escapar? No creo que lo logremos, nos darán caza a donde vayamos.

El silenció inundó el lugar por unos momentos, sólo se escuchaban los cantos de las cigarras y el tenue viento que mecía las ramas de los arboles, la historia casi de terror parecía eso, sólo un cuento para no dormir.

—Yo me encargare de darte ventaja, por mi vida te prometo que no les seguirán, ayudare a que se vayan del pueblo, pero tiene que ser ahora mismo, despierta a Sasuke, les espero en la esquina, tiene media hora para empacar lo indispensable.

Sin esperar respuesta abandonó la habitación del menor, estaba seguro de que Itachi se movería, sino por él, si por Sasuke.

Itachi se tomó unos segundos para respirar, su cabeza convertida en un mar de confusión, era casi imposible asimilarlo, se negaba a creer que Shisui estuviera muerto; era su pareja de vida, su persona afín, y aunque en un pasado viera esas uniones como simples instintos animales y perversión; luego de tomarse el tiempo de espiarlo y conocerlo, se enamoró de él, el sentimiento brotó sin poderlo detener y hubiera estado gustoso de compartir su vida, de darle hijos, porque sabía que estaría seguro a su lado, que él no le tomaría como un objeto, que tal vez en un ideal guajiro, escaparían de esa opresión y ahora de tajo todos esos sueños estaban deshechos, su corazón le decía que se diera por vencido y se dejara morir, pero su ser pensante le impulsaba a huir, a salvar a Sasuke de esa inmundicia y crear para él un futuro en el que si podría conocer a su otra mitad; su hermano pequeño siempre había sido lo mas importante para él, no tenía porque dejar de serlo ahora, al contrario, se aferraría al único bálsamo que le quedaba.

Con esa determinación y siendo lo mas sigiloso que sus pies y cuerpo entero le permitieran, tomó un morral y empacó un cambio de ropa, algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de su hermanito.

Con el mismo cuidado entró con tiento, su corazón latía acelerado y casi deja de respirar cuando se encontró con los ojos de su padre mirándolo fijamente.

—Padre – susurró asustado, tratando vanamente de esconder el morral que llevaba colgado al hombro.

—Te has enterado – fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

—No vas a detenerme – retó con decisión – y también me llevare a Sasuke.

El hombre mayor suspiró largamente, se veía cansado y sus rasgos demostraban un pesar muy grande, no se movió de su posición, parado al lado de la cama de su hijo pequeño, se cruzó de brazos y luego de mirar largamente la cara durmiente de Sasuke, volvió su atención a su hijo mayor.

—No pienso oponerme – habló con tranquilidad –. Itachi sé que no e hecho gran cosa para ganarme tu confianza y aunque no me lo creas, les amo, a tu madre, a ti y a tu hermano, no soy bueno demostrando sentimientos, pero tenia la esperanza de que algunas acciones hubieran servido para hacérselos notar, estoy enterado de tu condición y contrario a lo que todos crean, no estoy desilusionado, jamás inspirarías en mi ese sentimiento, al contrario, alabo tu inteligencia, ni siquiera imagino lo difícil que es para ti haber escondido tu naturaleza; en cuanto a Shisui...

—Él está muerto – cortó con rencor – no sé si tu habrás tenido algo que ver...

—No, te juro que no, no te mentiré diciéndote que no fue difícil enterarme de que el hijo en que mas esperanzas tenia, resultara Omega – negó con la cabeza – jamás haría algo para apartarte de tu verdadera pareja, yo tuve la suerte de encontrar la mía y que se me permitiera estar con ella, si ahora mismo me la arrebataran... no sobreviviría sin ella... - paró un momento y lamió sus labios en un intento de aclarar la voz, los ojos comenzaron a ponérsele vidriosos y se le complicaba continuar - ... podrás salir adelante, tengo fe en ti, pero estoy consciente de que sólo lo lograras lejos de aquí y no pienso ponerme a eso, también sé que si tu te vas, Sasuke no estará a salvo, la única opción que queda es que le lleves contigo.

—Padre...

—No digas nada, prometo hacer lo imposible para darles tiempo, si cruzan las barreras de la aldea, les será más facial desaparecer del radar, por favor Itachi, cuida de tu hermano. - terminó acercándose hasta él, le dio un leve abrazo y depositó un costalito que seguramente contenía dinero – esto les servirá por un tiempo.

—Gracias padre, prometo cuidar de mi hermano.

Fugaku asintió haciéndose a un lado — Es hora de que te vayas no debes perder mas tiempo, Sasuke esta dormido y creo que es mejor que lo lleves así, no estoy seguro de que entienda lo que esta pasando, te será mas fácil inventarle algo cuando estén lejos de aquí.

Itachi ya no habló mas, y tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo, un gran nudo instalado en su garganta y un fuerte peso comprimiendo su corazón, debía enfocarse en respirar y para colmo cargar el cuerpo de su hermanito de siete años.

—Despideme de mamá, dile que le quiero.

—Yo también les quiero – irrumpió la llorosa vos, tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado hasta la habitación de Sasuke; al sentirse sola en cama, se levantó para buscar a Fugaku, al pasar por el pasillo oyó voces en susurro y se acercó hasta ahí, la puerta entreabierta no hizo sonido y ella escuchó en silencio lo que padre e hijo se decían.

—Mikoto – musitó Fugaku asombrado.

—No – le cortó la mujer – no digas nada, sé lo que esta pasando y estoy de acuerdo contigo, Itachi, te amamos, creemos en ti y te entregamos una de las cosas mas valiosas que tenemos para que lo cuides, sabemos que lo harás bien, no pierdas tiempo, vete ya y cumple con tu promesa.

El mayor de los hijos se acomodó el morral ya con ropa de Sasuke incluida y por ultimo cogió al menor entre sus brazos.

Ambos padres le acompañaron a la puerta, voltearon comprobando que no hubiera nada en la calle y le vieron partir hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina. Se abrazaron confiando en que todo saldría bien, era momento de crear un plan, pues cuando el consejo se diera cuenta de la huida de sus hijos, quien tendría que pagar por ella claramente serian ellos, pero valía la pena, su corazón sangraba por el futuro de Itachi, pero a Sasuke seguro que le pintaría mejor...

Continuara...

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Si te a gustado o no, agradecería tu opinión, es una retroalimentación que nos servirá a ambos, a mi para mejorar y a ti para encontrar y leer algo que te guste, cualquier duda o aclaración no dudes en hacérmela saber.

Chau y hasta otra, yo creo que a mas tardar el Martes


	2. Remembranzas

**Nota**: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sabes? hoy traigo un capitulo un poco fuerte en todos los sentidos, si eres muy sensible, te sugiero saltártelo, aunque te estarías perdiendo cosas importantes para la historia.  
**Warning:** sexo explicito, Kink guarros y algunas otras cosas.  
confieso estar un poco-mucho oxidada en este tipo de narración, pero espero que se entienda el punto al que quiero llegar.

**Nota 2:** parece que no, pero si es muy educativo todo lo escrito aquí ¿vale?

**Capitulo2:** Remembranzas

Obito sabia que Itachi necesitaba tiempo, media hora era demasiado poco para asimilar que tenia que dejar todo atrás, huir era lo único que se podía hacer por el momento, quien lo analizara desde lejos podría pensar que sus motivos eran egoísta, pero él confiaba en que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No tenia muy buena fama y en cierto modo se lo había ganado, pues de todo era sabido que la muerte de sus padres fue para él un "alivio" y sí, sintió alegría y un peso caer de sus hombros cuando sus padres fallecieron, no fue felicidad al grado de ponerse a bailar y reír como loco, sino en el sentido de liberación; desde pequeño le extrañó las costumbre y opresiones de su clan, no entendía porque sobajar a los Omegas cuando eran estos parte fundamental del desarrollo de la comunidad; la educación impartida hablaba de nunca sobrepasar los limites de la aldea-clan, pues fuera de ahí, en el exterior, pululaba la inmoralidad, promiscuidad y el no respeto para el orden jerárquico (llámese Alfa-opresor y Omega-suprimido, sin dejar de lado al Beta-desterrado);

a los dieciocho y luego de una pequeña batalla con el consejo que amenazaba con despojarlo de la herencia que por derecho le pertenecía, abandonó el clan, saliéndose con la suya, pues nada pudieron hacer por detenerle o quitarle su fortuna, declarado Alfa desde los quince años y con autonomía se fue para no regresar. Viajó por distintos pueblos, conociendo y maravillándose de la cultura, de los valores y calidez de la gente; conoció las palabras: democracia e igualdad, le gustó tanto ese ritmo de vida que sin importar qué, no regresaría al clan Uchiha jamás, y luego de esa tarde y ese encuentro, su determinación aumentó a mas del cien por ciento.

_Llevaba ya más de una año viajando y divirtiéndose, no tenia un lugar establecido, aunque estaba por comprarse un departamento en ese lugar, de todos los que había visitado, éste era el que le convencía mas, la vida era tranquila, la gente amable y el desarrollo social y económico eran muy adecuados para abrir un pequeño negocio, sólo hacía falta estudiar el mercado y determinar cual rubro debía seguir._

_La semana había sido agotador, buscar donde vivir no era tarea sencilla, los agentes de vienes raíces le creían tonto y claro que no lo era, que su arrolladora sonrisa dijera lo contrario era otra cosa; decidido a despejarse y pasar una buena tarde, hizo planes de divertirse, asistiría a ver una __película y saliendo tal vez iría a tomar alguna copa, un buen plan según su punto de vista._

_La cartelera mostraba varias opciones y aun no se decidía por alguna de ellas, se acercó a los posters de promoción con la esperanza de que al verlos alguno le llamará la atención. Al parecer no era el único dudoso; unos pasos mas allá, se encontraba un chico que aparentaba tener su misma edad, llamó su atención por el exótico cabello que llevaba, era de un color parecido a la plata, parado en puntas que además se veía brillante y bien cuidado, lo que su vestimenta dejaba ver, era también apetecible, estaba de espaldas, pero algo le llamaba a dirigirle la palabra, su oportunidad llegó cuando el chico de cabellos plata dejó caer un ticket al suelo, presuroso se aproximo a recogerlo, pero con tan mal tino y calculo del espacio personal, que terminó dándose un tope con el desconocido, ambos emitieron un gemido de dolor._

_—Lo siento — se disculpó inmediatamente, ofreciendo su mano al otro para que se incorporara._

_—No, no t... — un jadeó profundo le interrumpió. _

_Nunca había atravesado por un calor, pero estaba seguro que eso que se prendió de pronto en su cuerpo... era el aumento de todos sus sentidos en un segundo, su olfato, vista y sensibilidad, gimió cuando el chico de cabellos oscuros le atrajo con fuerza y le abrazó instalando su cara en el cuello, el cálido aliento le hacia estremecer._

_—Omega — susurró Obito, aspirando con fuerza el aroma que su pareja dejaba escapar, las feromonas estaban esparciéndose por el aire rápidamente y le estaban volviendo loco — eres mi Omega._

_Si Obito tenía las neuronas colapsadas, el chico de cabello plata no se encontraba mejor, su cuerpo temblaba con anticipación, con deseo, su respiración se agitó visiblemente y sólo pudo sostenerse del cuerpo contrario, aferrándose a un fuerte abrazo._

_—Yo... yo..._

_—¡Hey! — les reprendió una mujer adulta que pasaba por ahí — búsquense un hotel, hay niños por aquí._

_Obito gruñó enojado por la interrupción, pero su pareja le presionó las manos en la espalda, en petición muda a guardar la calma. El de cabello negro optó por ignorar a la señora que habiendo expresado su malestar se alejó de ahí sin mirar más a los exhibicionistas (según su manera de ver las cosas), los jóvenes por su lado y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que les fue posible, caminaron hasta los baños del local, contrario a lo que dijo la mujer que les reprendió, los pasillos estaban solos, pues algunas funciones ya habían empezado; por suerte al entrar a los sanitarios se encontraron con que también estaban vacíos; ninguno de los dos recordaría a ciencia cierta como ocurrió todo, fue como estar drogados, una experiencia que no habían tenido antes._

_Los besos eran toscos y sucios, mas instinto que otra cosa, las manos de Obito reptaban por el cuerpo de chico de cabello plata, queriendo grabar en su tacto, las formas del otro cuerpo, en un ágil movimiento lo aupó subiéndolo sobre la tarima de los lavamanos._

_—Me llamo... — beso — Kakashi — beso y jadeo._

_—Obito — respondió simplemente._

_La camisa de Kakashi fue arrancada de tajo, los botones salieron volando de una manera graciosa, él no se molestó en reclamar, sabía el ansia por la que atravesaba el otro, pues el mismo la estaba experimentando; los largos dedos de Obito se clavaban en los hombros para retenerlo sobre la encimera, mientras Kakashi a tirones arrancaba la camisa contraria, era extraño, nunca habían estado tan fuera de control, tanto así que si alguien llegaba a entrar en los sanitarios, lo mismo como si nadie les estorbara. El cerebro de Obito gritaba "dominar", el Alfa en su interior se manifestaba gracias a el dulzón aroma que su pareja expulsaba, sabía que la verdadera fragancia de un Omega en celo, sólo sería percibida en su totalidad por el Alfa de dicho espécimen. Kakashi olfateó el aire y pudo asimilar los nuevos aromas, el suyo y el de Obito que era especiado con notas de musgo y madera._

_La diferencia de estatura entre ambos era mínima, tal vez uno o dos centímetros difíciles de distinguir, el cuerpo de Obito era ligeramente mas marcado que el de Kakashi, ambos atléticos y fibrosos, de tez clara, aunque la del Omega un tono mas bajo. A pesar del cóctel de instintos y delirios, Kakashi no tenia miedo de quien le aprisionaba, era una promesa de disfrute y placer._

_El Alfa le tomó por las muñecas y las llevó hacia arriba, justo pegando en el espejo que tenían a espaldas, Kakashi no quería irritar a su pareja y actuaba dócil ante los mudos pedidos._

_—¡Dios! Hueles tan jodidamente bien — gruñó dejándole libre las extremidades._

_Con maestría le abrió el botón del pantalón, el cierre cedió con facilidad y de un tirón firme arrancó la prenda, afortunadamente arrastro con los calzoncillos y zapatos al mismo tiempo, al Alfa le hubiese gustado contemplar el panorama por mas tiempo, aquellas blancas piernas, cubiertas de bellos rubios, aunado a los genitales de buenas proporciones y rozagantes; el rosado agujerito del Omega se contraía una y otra vez, ansioso en anticipación, un liquido transparente se distinguía a corta distancia, seguro que los interiores ya estaba completamente manchados._

_El Alfa abrió sus pantalones torpemente y como bien pudo se los bajó hasta medio muslo, su miembro erguido y necesitado buscó la calidez, al segundo empujó contra ese culo y Kakashi sintió que su capacidad de pensar se había ido por el retrete, era su primera vez y la sensación de estar lleno era abrumadora; afortunadamente los Omega lubricaban solos y si la excitación era ya bastante, no necesitaban de factores externos para dilatar y albergar el miembro del Alfa. Desesperado buscó la boca de su pareja y éste le recompensó devorándole con pasión._

_Los movimientos se volvieron continuos y rítmicos cuando Kakashi empujo hacia atrás , empalándose aun mas, Obito se sentía en la gloria, la combinación de calidez y lubricación, ademas de los labios de su pareja, eran el jodido cielo, motivado empujó con mas fuerza, ganándose un sollozo de su Omega, le sostuvo por las caderas, enterrándose una y otra vez; la mente del O mega parecía centrarse sólo en la fricción, su necesidad le consumía, su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente y la sangre le corría en los oídos, estaba tremendamente duro._

_Kakashi cambió un poco su peso, llevó una de sus manos al sur y se encontró con el agujero empapado, su morbo le impulsó a tocar mas allá, adentrar un par de dedos ahí, donde el Omega __era ya antes penetrado por su miembro._

_—No... — gimoteó Kakashi mientras su rostro se contraía de placer, si el gran pedazo de carne ya era mucho, la añadidura de los dedos casi le provoca bizcos._

_—Shh — le tranquilizó, besando uno de los blancos hombros — sólo quiero sentirte, aguanta un poquito mas, prometo no lastimarte._

_Y es que cada sensación era nueva, durante su viaje había practicado el sexo, pero sólo con Betas y el procedimiento era muy distinto, el lubricante sintético era una mierda comparado con la sustancia que su pareja segregaba._

_El omega apretó los ojos con fuerza y se limitó a sentir, la presión era tanta, que a punto estaba de correrse con la sola sensibilidad en su entrada, nunca en su vida se sintió tan expuesto, tan abierto, sumándole que era su primera vez._

_—Obito — suspiró con vos ahogada, el aludido gruñó como respuesta, sacó los dedos del apretado pasaje y se concentró en brindarle placer a su acompañante._

_—Sujetate bien cariño — susurró sobre su oído y maniobrando, logró cogerlo fuertemente para así poder cargarlo, mientras el otro se sostenía fuertemente con ambas piernas incrustadas a las caderas de su "opresor"._

_Obito miraba el rostro congestionado de su pareja, los ojos negros como los propios, apenas abiertos en rendija, una pequeña cicatriz adornando el ojo izquierdo, quizás producto de algún accidente y que extrañamente hacía aun mas atractivo aquel rostro de facciones finas pero decididas._

_—Ya... — musitó el de pelo plata — ya casi..._

_—¿Que necesitas cariño? Dime lo que necesitas — preguntó moviéndose en ese angulo extraño, era cuando daba gracias de ser Alfa y de la resistencia y fuerza física que su especia poseía._

_—Lo sabes — desesperación en la voz. — Más, más rápido..._

_Obito actuó sin misericordia, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Kakashi y arremetiendo con mas fuerza y velocidad._

_—Pues te voy a dar mas duro entonces..._

_El Omega hizo un sonido de aceptación con la garganta, el ritmo se volvió mas duro si eso era posible, el sonido obsceno provocado por la copula era muy audible y seguro vergonzoso de haber estado en otras condiciones._

_Los gemidos guturales se escapaban sin poderlos detener, sólo eran acallados cuando alguno de los dos unía los labios con el contrario._

_La presión en los miembros expuestos posiblemente dejarían un sin fin de moretones, caderas hombros y espalda, además de uno que otro chupete; el deslizamiento y lubricación eran perfectos; Obito cogió a su Omega por la nuca y le plantó un beso rudo y lleno de lengua y dientes, de ahí bajó hasta el cuello y estaba a punto de morderlo..._

_—¡No! — sollozó desesperado — la marca aun no — pidió con ojos vidriosos, aun bajo la bruma del placer — quiero... quiero conocerte primero._

_El instinto Alfa le pedía rechazar la suplica, apoderarse de lo que le pertenecía por derecho de naturaleza, pero la parte pensante de su cabeza le decía que el chico tenia razón, no podía marcarlo sin su consentimiento, no era empezar bien la relación y él no quería a un Omega oprimido y falto de confianza para con él, no quería un títere sino una verdadera pareja, asintió con toda su fuerza de voluntad._

_—Está bien, no voy a marcarte aun, pero si voy a anudarme a ti, eso no puedes reprochármelo. — El Omega asintió agradecido._

_Había dos niveles de compromiso en una pareja conformada por Alfa y Omega, el primero era el nudo que formaba el Alfa durante el coito, es decir anudarse a su pareja mientras eyaculaba y de alguna forma marcar el aroma corporal del otro, era una manera de protección o letrero para los demás que se leía como: "Puede parecer libre, pero tiene quien le vigile"_

_La otra forma y absolutamente definitiva era la marca por mordedura, por lo regular era otorgada en el hombro derecho, casi llegando a la curva del cuello, el vinculo se formaba cuando el Alfa bebía un poco de la sangre de su pareja y con los colmillos le inyectaba un poco de saliva, nada tenia que ver con vampirismo, pues luego de eso, beber sangre no era par nada requerido; si algún Omega reclamado era agredido por alguien mas, el Alfa de dicho Omega, tenia el derecho de castigar al culpable, hasta con la propia muerte y no sería juzgado de ninguna manera. La marca definitiva tenia sus pros y contras, pues si bien se hacia lo imposible por ser civilizados, la naturaleza no actuaba siempre como lo racional esperaba y se terminaba por hacer que el marcado cumpliera con las voluntades del que reclama._

_Kakashi estaba emocionado por haber encontrado a su Alfa, pero era demasiado joven y la atadura total le parecía demasiado precipitada, más al haber conocido a Obito hace apenas unos minutos, sin embargo comprendía la necesidad del otro al querer por lo menos el primer nivel de compromiso._

_El movimiento volvió y ambos notaron que se hacia cada vez mas lento, pues el miembro de Obito comenzaba a inflamarse, formando el nudo dentro de Kakashi, el de cabello plata no podía describir la sensación, mas que lleno; jadeando apretó las manos ciñéndose al cabello en la nuca del pelinegro, dejó salir un gruñido de placer y se corrió inevitablemente; segundos después Obito hacía lo mismo, dejando salir abundante semen dentro del ano de su pareja. Con cuidado lo tomó aun mas fuerte y torpemente caminó con él aupado hasta uno de los cubículos de los retretes, cuidando de no lastimar a su pareja, tomó asiento sobre la tasa del baño y se acomodó al Omega para que quedara a horcajadas sobre el._

_—Esto a sido alucinante — pronuncio cansado. Era otro de los inconvenientes de copular en un lugar así, pues el nudo tardaba unos minutos en desinflamarse, formando un tapón para que el semen permaneciera mas tiempo dentro del canal y así poder preñar a su pareja — ¡estas en control de natalidad? — preguntó todavía asimilando lo que había pasado, recompensando a su pareja con perezosas caricias sobre la espalda desnuda._

_—Sí — contestó y de inmediato sintió la tensión en el Alfa — no pienses mal de mi — habló adormecido, con su cara recargada sobre el hombro del pelinegro —, en la universidad nos los dan a todos los Omega, es una forma de prevención para un embarazo en caso de violación, si bien es poco probable que un Omega se embarace de algún espécimen que no es su pareja, pues tampoco es imposible, el gobierno de Namikaze sólo busca la protección para los Omega._

_—Entiendo — murmuro mas tranquilo. Era cierto que el actual gobernante de la ciudad regia de manera diferente a otros lugares, tal vez tenia quien le impulsara con tan buenas ideas._

La media hora de espera se le fue como agua recordando el momento en que conoció a su pareja, su pasado era hasta cierto punto muy trágico, el haber tenido que abandonar a Kakashi había sido una de las cosas mas duras en su vida, pero tenia sus razones y aunque los ancianos le hubieran obligado a volver al clan, buscó la manera de arruinar sus planes, jamás obedeció cuando trataron de imponerle a una pareja y ahora habían llegado al colmo de la estupidez al querer que tomara a Itachi, ¡Por Dios, era un niño y además ya tenia un Alfa que respondiera por él! La sorpresa que se llevó al enterarse de la muerte de Shisui fue tremenda; y pudo salir de este embrollo de otra manera mas burda; sin embargo apreciaba al de coleta y su lógica le dacia que de no ser él, pues le conseguirían a Itachi otro con menos escrúpulos; todos esos años rabia estado tramando la manera de derrocar a los consejeros e implantar un poco de libertad, pero ya no le quedaba tiempo, no veía otra forma de ayudar y de librarse por fin de la opresión, lastima por los que saldrían embarrados.

—Estoy aquí — comunicó el adolecente, aunque no era necesario, pues Obito podía verlo claramente.

—¿Tuviste algún problema? — preguntó curioso al notar los ojos irritados del menor.

—Mis padre me han descubierto.— eso sorprendió al mayor, pero esperó a que continuara el relato — no tienes porque preocuparte, no van a delatarnos, me brindan su apoyo y quieren que cuide a Sasuke.

La admiración surgió en el pecho de Obito, sabía del tremendo amor de Fugaku para con sus hijos, pero de igual forma conocía la ambición que proclamaba el progenitor.

—Si ellos te han descubierto quiere decir que tenemos poco tiempo, préstame a Sasuke, será mas fácil que lo cargue yo.

Con reticencia Itachi dejó el cuerpo de su hermanito en brazos del otro, suponía que sus padres tenían algo que ver con que el niño no se despertara con el ajetreo, tal vez le pusieron algún somnífero en la leche, casi podía apostar a que Fugaku tenia algo planeado y Obito se les adelantó.

—¿A donde iremos?—- preguntó caminando tras el mayor, las calles lucían desiertas, normal siendo casi las dos de la madrugada.

—Tengo un coche oculto a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, te llevare hasta ahí y luego tú y Sasuke desaparecerán del mapa.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros?— cuestionó curioso — puedo ser auto suficiente, pero ahora mismo me encuentro demasiado perturbado para pensar en lo que tengo que hacer.

El Alfa entendía la angustia del pequeño, pero él tenia otros planes, por lo menos de momento próximo.

—Llegaremos al auto, luego te daré algunas instrucciones ¿si? Lo importante es que nos demos prisa, ya te dije que no nos queda mucho tiempo.

El camino se hizo un poco largo, una hora y media después llegaron casi a los lindes de la aldea, detrás de unos matorrales se encontraba escondido el auto que Obito había mencionado, era un topaz, probablemente del 75, en muy buenas condiciones.

—Estas son las llaves sabes manejar ¿verdad? — Itachi asintió — dentro tengo algunos papeles que te serán de utilidad, también una cartera con algunas tarjetas de débito y crédito, las claves para que tengas acceso al dinero están adjuntos a los papeles en el folder amarillo, las cuentas están a mi nombre, pero si vas a algún cajero automático puedes sacar el efectivo que necesites hasta que te instales o yo te encuentre de nuevo, en la guantera están las llaves de un departamento que tengo en la ciudad de Konoha, ahí mismo los papeles de propietario y un mapa, te e contado antes como encontrar la ciudad y sé que eres listo, darás con ella, sé cuidadoso y no te metas en problemas, te aseguro que tan pronto me encargue de lo que tengo que hacer aquí, te buscare para ayudarte, de nuevo, de no ser así, te voy a pedir de favor que tomes la llave e instrucciones que están en la caja fuerte del departamento, sólo hazlo en caso de que tarde mucho en ir a por ustedes.

Itachi escuchaba atentamente, las palabras emitidas por Obito daban a entender que lo tenia todo planeado desde hace tiempo, no era seguro que el escape lo incluyera a él y a Sasuke, pero de que planeaba escapar, claro que lo había hecho.

Espero que todo salga como espero y las cosas no se compliquen, de verdad espero verte de nuevo Itachi.

—¿Que es lo que va a pasar Obito? No me mientas, prometo que puedo soportarlo, si estoy consciente de lo que sucederá, será de ayuda para que avance sin contratiempo y no vuelva con arrepentimiento. — acotó decidido.

—Sé que no puedo dejarte en la oscuridad, y aunque no estoy muy seguro de que sea lo ideal, también creo que tengas noción de lo que pasará esta noche... — calló un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar — lo que han hecho con Shisui a sido la gota que derramó el vaso, pero no todo termina aquí, la crueldad del consejo a rebasado limites, si bien los creía capaces, aun tenia esperanza de que desistieran, no pueden estar manipulando la vida de los demás a su antojo, hay gente que no está conforme, pero carecen de valor para tomar la justicia en sus manos. Itachi lo que pasará esta noche no será nada bueno, el derramamiento de sangre es inevitable, ahora que me dices de tus padres, es posible que ellos me ayuden... — tragó saliva y mostrando una mirada fría y calculadora lo dejó salir — Esta noche habrá una masacre en el clan Uchiha, los únicos seguros sobrevivientes serán tú y Sasuke, no sé si yo logre sobrevivir, o si tus padres lo hagan, es una lucha a muerte que ya está decidida y lo mejor es que ustedes se alejen ahora, veo el futuro en tus ojos y a pesar de la muerte de tu pareja, confió en que puedas forjarte un porvenir, que ayudes a tu hermano a ser un hombre de bien.

A Itachi se le repetía en bucle la palabra "masacre" pensándolo bien era hasta lógico que eso terminaría ocurriendo, las sublevaciones por debajo del agua eran el pan de cada día y aunque el consejo tratara de ocultarlo, no se podía tapar el sol con un dedo.

—No sé como sentirme al escucharte, pienso que soy un cobarde por no quedarme y luchar...

—No digas eso, jamás pienses así de ti, nada de lo que suceda a partir de tu huida es culpa tuya, aprovecha la oportunidad y lucha, prometo hacer lo imposible por reunirme contigo y llevarte noticias de lo que ocurrió en realidad, pero ahora márchate, no me defraudes.

Itachi ya no quiso decir mas, el nudo en la garganta era demasiado, tomó a Sasuke de los brazos de Obito y lo colocó en el asiento trasero, luego subió al del piloto y encendió el auto, bajó la ventanilla antes de avanzar y le dio una tímida sonrisa al mayor.

—Haz lo que sea necesario para ir a por nosotros Obito, no me defraudes tu tampoco.

—Así lo haré — sonrió de vuelta y se quedó unos minutos parado viendo como el auto se perdía en el horizonte.

Suspiró fuertemente, agachó la mirada y dio con un hoyo que estaba oculto bajo el auto, éste quedó al descubierto cuando movieron el coche; se acercó hasta el boquete y sacó de ahí un estuche grande y pesado, al abrirlo un gran arsenal se dejó ver, metralletas, municiones, algún rifle y pistolas nueve milímetros, acomodándose las armas lo mejor que pudo se dirigió a cumplir con su destino; pasaría primero a casa de Fugaku y le daría una breve reseña de lo que planeaba, con lo que hizo por su hijo, no le quedaba mas que confiar en él y su mujer, esperaba que las cosas les salieran bien y que Dios les ayudara...

Fue así como el destino del clan Uchiha fue escrito aquella noche de verano, hasta el día de hoy aquellas muertes trágicas no han sido aclaradas y el nombre del asesino tampoco se a podido revelar...

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Te a gustado? de pronto parece que no avanza, pero ya veras que esto es necesario, agradezco el apoyo que a recibido el fic, al parecer le está yendo muy bien-

Como en el anterior capitulo, me atrevo a pedir que me ayudes a que esto se convierta en un trabajo que podamos disfrutar ambos, te invito a que me des tu punto de vista, que te aseguro será muy bien recibido.

Un agradecimiento a quien se tomó el tiempo de dejar su rr entre ellos:

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Te a gustado? de pronto parece que no avanza, pero ya veras que esto es necesario, agradezco el apoyo que a recibido el fic, al parecer le está yendo muy bien-

Como en el anterior capitulo, me atrevo a pedir que me ayudes a que esto se convierta en un trabajo que podamos disfrutar ambos, te invito a que me des tu punto de vista, que te aseguro será muy bien recibido.

Un agradecimiento a quien se tomó el tiempo de dejar su rr entre ellos:

**_Sakura 1402_**

**Marce Capuccino**

**kaoryciel194**

_**Grey**: (a quien le contesto aquí porque la cuenta no me deja XD) Gracias por el alago y por tomarte el tiempo de leer, lamento que las parejas no sean de tu agrado, lamentablemente como ya explique, se habla de una pareja de vida, pueden volverse promiscuos y andar con otras, pero nunca será un lazo real. Espero que eso responda a la duda de si Itachi tendrá o no a otra pareja hasta el momento (que no sea Shisui, claro) En dado caso de que aun tengas dudad con el Universo aquí descrito, te invito a pasar a mi pag. En AY clic en serie y ya. Chau _

_y por ultimo pero no menos importante a **Rosana marcolini. Chicas, sus rr están ya contestados.**_


	3. Revelaciones

Nota: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 3: Revelaciones **

Afortunadamente tenía buena condición, de ser otro, apenas y entraría aire a sus pulmones de lo recio que iba, corría mas que caminaba por las calles desiertas, su tiempo se acababa, si el amanecer llegaba sin haber cumplido su plan, entonces no podría realizarlo después. Lo más importante ahora era llegar hasta la casa de Fugaku y asegurarse de que lo ayudaría, Mikoto estaría involucrada posiblemente y aunque no había muchas esperanzas de salir con vida, aprovecharían al máximo que la oscuridad les cubría.

Ese era su pensamiento, enfrascado iba hasta que chocó por decirlo de alguna forma, con la figura de un hombre al que reconoció enseguida.

—¿Kagami? — Inquirió Obito sorprendido.

Y no es que temiera que el otro le delatara o que pudiera vencerlo en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, pues Obito al ser Alfa, claramente podría reducirlo fácilmente, ya que el recién llegado era un Omega y no se veía que portara algún arma en las manos; aun así la apariencia del mayor le perturbaba sobre manera.

Kagami Uchiha era un hombre atractivo, que aparentemente rondaba los 35 o 38 años; al igual que la mayor parte de los miembros del clan, su piel era blanca, en contraste con el negro cabello, facciones finas y ojos grandes y expresivos, un poco rasgados, sin duda en sus tiempos debió ser un gran partido (que aun lo era, los años no desvanecían el atractivo del hombre), no era precisamente la belleza o falta de ella lo que le llamaba la atención a Obito, sino el hecho de verle la mirada perdida y las ropas manchadas de un liquido que a pesar de la oscuridad podían distinguirse como sangre, demasiado abundante para tratarse de algo menor.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Contesta! — apremió acercándose más cogiéndolo fuertemente por los hombros para zarandearlo, pues no parecía reaccionar a las palabras.

—Lo mate — susurró despacio, como revelando un secreto que sólo algunos debían escuchar.

—¿Qué? — preguntó haciendo una mueca nada propia de él — ¿A quien mataste Kagami? Dime ¿de quien es esa sangre en tus ropas?

El mayor giró el rostro mirando hacía uno de sus costados, Obito creyó que no respondería, pues se veía como inmerso en otro mundo, pero no fue así, segundos después encogió los hombros y le miró a los ojos.

—A mi marido — contestó bajito, con una sonrisilla sádica en los labios — mientras dormía le rebane la cabeza con su propia catana.

El mayor parecía muy orgullosos de su hazaña y Obito abrió los ojos tanto que poco faltó para que los globos oculares se salieran de las cuencas, la boca siguió el mismo camino, también abierta de la impresión; y es que no era para menos, tomando en cuenta varias razones, la primera era entendible, pues Kagami era el padre Omega de Shisui y debía estar muy afectado por la muerte de su hijo, eso definitivamente influyó en el comportamiento del mayor, era de esperarse que tomara represalias en contra de alguien, lo que no se explicaba era ¿por qué en contra del marido?

—¿Mataste a Setsuna? — preguntó sólo para estar seguro, pues lo que recibiría como respuesta era obvio.

El cuestionado simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Y la confusión se hizo aun mas grande para Obito, pues Setsuna Uchiha era el Alfa de Kagami, fueron esposos por mas de 18 años; se suponía que un Omega reclamado no podía atentar contra la seguridad de su Alfa; debido a esto el clan pudo sobajar a los Omegas durante mucho tiempo, ya que les era prácticamente imposible defenderse de los ataques de su supuesta pareja.

El caso de Kagami era sorprendente ¿Cómo había logrado matar a Setsuna y seguir prácticamente cuerdo? Para esos instantes debería estar tirado en un rincón, jalándose los cabellos y diciendo incoherencias y aunque se mostraba perturbado, no era ni por asomó lo que debería estar pasando el Omega traidor.

—Ellos me prometieron que no le harían daño a mi hijo si accedía a casarme con Setsuna, pero no cumplieron su palabra — apostilló con rabia.

Obito frunció el ceño, no entendía a que se refería el mayor y así se lo hizo saber, quería una explicación a pesar de que el tiempo se le venía encima.

—Cuéntame ¿A que te refieres con eso? — le cogió por el brazo y le instó a moverse, estaban muy a la vista de algún mirón y eso no les convenía, se resguardaron en un pequeño callejón.

—Yo también sé algo sobre ti Obito,— dijo mirándole a los ojos —el clan no es lo mismo de antes, como bien sabes la población se reduce a poco mas de doscientos habitante, la mayoría de ellos son anciano, otro porcentaje lo ocupan los jóvenes y por ultimo con muchísimo menos cantidad, los niños, eso nos convierte en un pueblo chico, por lo tanto es facial enterarse de las indiscreciones, por mas que los del consejo quieran evitarlo, los rebeldes siempre nos enteramos de los planes frustrados de nuestros compañeros y en mi caso fue así, supe lo que pasó contigo, no al cien por ciento que fue lo que utilizaron para hacerte volver, lo que te puedo contar es que yo al igual que tú, fui un rebelde, hui de la aldea — Obito escuchaba atento y con la ultima confesión se obligó a ponerle mas atención, eso se estaba volviendo mas interesante de lo que esperó — así es— contestó a la muda pregunta.

siendo un Omega logre escapar, obvio que nadie se enteró de eso, sería una mala influencia para los demás, llegue lejos, a un pueblo que llevaba como nombre "El remolino" la gente era amable y considerada, me sentí muy feliz ahí, quería quedarme para siempre y más cuando por coincidencia conocí a mi pareja, tu sabes que no todos tenemos esa suerte, aunque seamos libres, la oportunidad de dar con tu complemento es difícil, hay algunos que mueren sin haberla conocido y tienen que conformarse con formar un lazo "postizo" así que para mi ese hecho fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, creí que el universo me recompensaba y es que él era lo que siempre pude haber deseado, al menos conmigo, pues se cargaba un humor bastante pesado — sonrió nostálgico — como era de esperarse, entre en calor con sólo tocarlo y me entregue a él; fui tonto al no permitir que me marcara inmediatamente, pero tenia sueños de libertad, quería conocerlo más y decidir por mi mismo, él me mostró toda su confianza y me apoyo, me dio la libertad que quería, aunque estoy seguro que disimuladamente me seguía de cerca — en ese momento su vos antes tranquila y casi jovial se volvió amarga y dolorida — No tengo idea como fue que los del consejo dieron conmigo, supongo que les subestime y que su alcance es mayor al imaginado, tu eres otra prueba de eso.

—Si, sé a que te refieres — coincidió el menor— te obligaron a volver.

—Me estaban vigilando desde hace tiempo, estaban enterados de todo y muy enfurecidos por haber formado un lazo con alguien ajeno al clan, quise hacerles frente pero no podía hacer mucho contra ellos, me inyectaron algún sedante y cuando desperté me encontraba cautivo dentro de un cuartillo, ellos me dijeron que un medico me había revisado, quería saber si estaba marcado, se dieron cuenta que no, pero igual descubrieron que estaba embarazado, tenia dos meses — bajó la mirada y apretó los puños fuertemente — utilizaron eso para chantajearme, ellos se encargarían de conseguirme un Alfa dentro del clan, que me tomaría como su pareja y a mi hijo como propio, si no accedía, entonces matarían a mi bebé y después igual tendría que someterme a sus ordenes, así que lo mejor era que cooperara con ellos. Yo no estaba seguro de que mi pareja lograra dar conmigo, ni siquiera sabía si me estaba buscando, además le oculte muchas cosas, me daba vergüenza que supiera el tipo de aldea de la que provenía, no tenia muchas esperanzas y si la única posibilidad de conservar el fruto de aquella unión era doblegándome a sus ordenes, pues lo haría y fue así como me despose con Setsuna.

—¿Shisui sabía esa parte de tu historia? — preguntó curiosos.

—Sí, yo se lo conté cuando él cumplió los catorce años; Shisui era inteligente, estaba en contra del maltrato y la nula libertad de los Omegas, desde muy niño me preguntaba ¿por qué los Alfa no nos tenían respeto? Hice lo posible por inculcarle buenos valores, para que no se viera influenciado por el comportamiento de Setsuna y los del clan, creo que también lo logre debido a que mi marido nunca quiso relacionarse con Shisui, estaba frustrado porque no pude darle hijos propios, así que nunca aceptó al "bastardo" como le llamaba a sus espaldas. Un mal día en que Setsuna no se contuvo y me golpeo mucho, Shisui lloraba consolándome, le daba tanta vergüenza tener un padre así, sentí mucho dolor al ver su sufrimiento y le conté la verdad, pidiéndole que guardará el secreto, se puso feliz al saber su origen, desde entonces trataba de convencerme para escapar, para que buscáramos a su verdadero padre, él estaba seguro de que nos ayudaría, pero yo no podía, tenía miedo de que no lo lográramos, además había sido marcado, no tenía cara para ver a mi verdadera pareja a los ojos. Y ahora me arrepiento tanto, debí intentarlo — pronunció con vos quebrada — si le hubiera hecho caso, mi hijo no estaría muerto en estos momentos.

—¿Sabes por qué el consejo tomó la decisión de darle muerte a Shisui?

—Sí — se irguió al dar la respuesta — Setsuna me lo dijo, descubrieron que Shisui era el Alfa destino de Itachi, era obvio que los del consejo no querrían a un sangre mezclada para el genio de la aldea.

—Supongo que tienes razón en eso, ahora entiendo porque le desestimaron como prospecto — el silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos, Obito se puso serio y asimilando la información creyó que tal vez tendría otro aliado en Kagami — supongo que por eso estas cuerdo en estos momentos, es decir, mataste a tu Alfa y no perdiste la razón en el proceso.

—Eso también e resultó extraño, no sé a que se deba, pero mi devoción no estaba enfocada a Setsuna como se supone debería de ser, tal vez se deba a la primera fase de unión que forme con mi verdadera pareja, además el haber concebido a Shisui creo que también ayudó a que el lazo con Setsuna no se consolidara, siempre tuve pensamientos propios y limitada libertad. Lo que me está matando ahora no es la muerte de Setsuna, sino la de Shisui.

—Kagami, debido a lo que me has contado hoy, creo que puedo confiar en ti – el mencionado frunció el ceño en interrogación —. Esta noche ayude a Itachi y Sasuke a escapar de la aldea, pero ambos sabemos que de nada servirá si el consejo da con ellos mas tarde, como comprenderás no puedo permitir que lo hagan, es por eso que pienso matarles, desafortunadamente no sólo a los del consejo, sino a toda la población, nada nos garantiza que al matar a los lideres, no surjan otros que resulten peor, como tú dijiste, el clan esta corrompido, Fugaku, Mikoto y yo mataremos a cuantos nos sea posible.

Kagami escuchaba con tranquilidad, como si no le sorprendiera lo que Obito le decía, se aclaró la garganta y sonrió débilmente.

—Entonces también debo confesarte que no sólo tú y los padres de Itachi están en contra de este gobierno, desde hace aproximadamente un año, Shisui y yo hemos estado reclutando gente, creamos un pequeño grupo de opositores, entre todos, contando a mi hijo éramos ocho; cinco Omegas y tres Alfas, muy jóvenes todos, nos reuníamos en secreto y planeábamos un golpe de estado, la fecha aun estaba lejana de cumplirse, pero con la perdida de Shisui creo que no dudaran en unirse a ti esta noche.

Obito casi pudo sonreír, nunca imaginó que podría tener mas ayuda.

—¿Ibas camino a buscarlos?

—Así es, ellos sabían que terminaría con Setsuna y que luego de eso me reuniría con ellos, deben estarme esperando unas calles más adelante, en casa de Hikaku.

—Pues debemos darnos prisa, antes de que amanezca.

Sin emitir mas palabras ambos se dirigieron presurosos a donde les estarían esperando los otros rebeldes, de ahí se reunirían en casa de Fugaku y comenzaría lo difícil.

A/B/O

Todos los invitados al evento se veían muy preocupados, sólo hacia falta que llegara esa persona para iniciar con la ceremonia.

El lugar lucía asombroso, era un hermoso jardín ubicado en una quinta, se dividía en dos lugares para la ocasión, por un lado varias filas de sillas frente a un altar, donde los contrayentes se desposarían ante amigos y familiares y un poco más alejado donde se organizaría el brindis y bufete; el representante legal y demás personas llevaban poco más de media hora esperando y ya los ánimos comenzaban a caldearse.

—No puede ser que Kakashi me este haciendo esto — gimoteaba desalentado el hombre con corte de cabello extraño y cejas de azotador.

—Todos sabemos sobre su impuntualidad, — replicó el hombre de cabello rubio que le hacía compañía al otro y trataba de tranquilizarlo — si querías que la boda se realizara a la hora adecuada, pues debiste citarlo más temprano.

—Se supone que es una ocasión especial, yo lo hable con él anteriormente, joder, es el padrino.

—Es la manía de Kakashi, era de esperarse, pero no te preocupes, estará por llegar.

Y precisamente luego de esas palabras un pequeño alboroto se armó y las miradas de varios asistentes fueron a dar a la figura del recién llegado, un hombre de aproximadamente 23 años, de cuerpo delgado y fibroso, ataviado con un traje de etiqueta en color negro, lo que mas sobresalía de su persona era el cabello color de la plata, parado en puntas y brillante, además de la extraña pañoleta que le tapaba desde la nariz hacía abajo, sólo algunos pocos sabían la razón de tan extraño look.

A paso cauto fue acercándose hasta el altar, donde le esperaban ansiosos dos hombres, el de cabello negro en forma de hongo y un rubio de sonrisa tranquila y ojos azules.

—Gai, Minato — saludó inclinándose un poco, los ojos cerrados eran la única muestra de una sonrisa nerviosa — siento llegar tarde, el trafico y...

—Oh vamos Kakashi — le cortó molesto el de cabello negro — ahórrate las disculpas, ya nos arreglaremos después, ahora es momento de iniciar con la ceremonia, Yamato esta enfadadísimo, el pobre Naruto corrió asustado luego de verle una de sus típicas muecas y es que era aterradora, espero que no quiera vengarse ahora y le convenzan para salir, pues Iruka y Anko aseguran que quiere matarte por robarle la atención en nuestra boda.

—No fue mi intención, de verdad... — continuó.

—Ya no importa— aseguró dándole una palmada en la espalda como señal de paz — tomemos nuestros lugares, nada puede arruinarme este día.

Siguiendo las ordenes de el novio, Kakashi y Minato fueron al frente, quedando parados a un lado del novio que esperaba por su Omega.

—La has hecho grande Kakashi — murmuró Minato, dirigiéndose al de cabellos plateados.

—Yo quería llegar temprano, pero sólo a Gai se le ocurre casarse a las nueve de la mañana y entre semana — pretextó.

Minato le miró con condescendencia por unos segundos, era uno de los pocos que podían leer las emociones en el ser que se encontraba frente a él.

—Yo sé que pudiste haber llegado temprano, así como también sé que estas despierto desde muy temprano, que tal vez estabas listo desde hace horas, y que tu retraso se debe a que estuviste un buen tiempo frente a esa lapida, en el cementerio, como lo haces casi todos los días.

De no ser por la pañoleta que le cubría el rostro, todos hubiesen podido darse cuenta de la mueca de amargura que se instaló en el rostro de Kakashi.

Era verdad, de no ser porque su jefe era el mismo Minato, hace rato que no tendría trabajo, pues las llegadas tarde eran frecuentes debido a que el tiempo se le iba muy rápido cuando se encontraba frente a la tumba de su hija, era para él muy difícil y sabía que no estaba bien, que debía dejar descansar a Rin, pero le era imposible no iniciar el día sin ir a verla; eran contadas las personas que sabían de su perdida y por lo mismo eran comprensivas, pero también se desesperaban y trataban de que saliera adelante.

Su vida perdió sentido desde que Obito se fue sin darle una explicación, simplemente desapareció de un día para otro, planeó buscarlo, pedir una explicación porque no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no tenía por donde empezar su búsqueda, lo que sabía del Uchiha era realmente nada, a pesar de haber tenido un año de relación y haber hablado de matrimonio y tomar la marca definitiva. Cuando Obito desapareció, fue demasiado duro, no había manera de asimilarlo; un mes después fue para él una sorpresa enterarse de que estaba embarazado, intentó salir adelante, pero la tristeza menguó mucho su salud física y por consecuencia la del bebé, que nació prematura y con severos problemas, lamentablemente no se pudo hacer mucho por ella y falleció a la semana de nacida. Ese golpe para un Omega abandonado era como una sentencia de muerte, pero no par Kakashi, que debido a eso acumulo resentimiento en contra del único culpable de su desgracia, se prometió superar la tragedia en la medida de lo posible, la vida le daría la oportunidad de encontrarse en un futuro con quien le había hecho tanto daño y lo pagaría caro, el vinculo no estaba completo, por lo que podría dañarle sin miedo a perder la cordura, aunque sinceramente no le importaba si llegaba a terminar loco o muerto, sería mejor que vivir en esa realidad donde aunque luchara por mantenerse estable, la soledad le envolvía a veces y le hundía en la depresión.

—Pues sí — aceptó cerrando los ojos en señal de una sonrisa — hice mi visita de cada día y luego intente llegar temprano, pero no lo logre.

—Tampoco dormiste muy bien ¿verdad — comentó al notar las ligeras ojeras — ¿Sigues con problemas para conciliar el sueño?

—No, no es eso, creo que fue la emoción, por la boda de Gai y Yamato — mintió, pues la noche anterior se acostó a dormir tranquilo, pero por alguna razón una opresión en el pecho lo despertó cerca de la madrugada y desde ahí le fue imposible conciliar el sueño de nuevo, de hecho esa sensación de pesadez y ansiedad continuaban, podía catalogarse como mal presentimiento, pero no tenía idea a que se debía.

—¡Quieren callarse y poner atención! — les calló el novio recién llegado, al parecer no se encontraba de muy buen humor, pero Kakashi lograba ese efecto en él, siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio — te lo advierto Kakashi, no consentiré que me sigas arruinando la boda ¿entendiste?

—Relájate Yamato — acotó levantando ambas manos en señal de paz — mejor sigamos con la ceremonia, que te aseguro que Gai se muere de ganas por llevarte a casa y marcarte como se debe ¿por que crees que la boda se esta celebrando a tan temprana hora?

—Ca-callate — replicó ruborizado.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo una palmadita en la espalda. El juez les instó a tomar sus lugares y comenzar de una vez por todas; la unión ante la sociedad se hacía públicamente, como una boda tradicional; algunos con educación conservadora esperaban a la unión publica, para después marcar a su pareja definitivamente, lo que se conocía coloquialmente como la noche de bodas, aunque no era necesario, pues había parejas que tomaban la marca sin necesidad de pasar por el numerito de la boda familiar. En este caso Gai y Yamato eran de los conservadores (o mojigatos, como Kakashi gustaba molestarlos), si bien la primera fase de unión se había llevado a cabo hace algunos ayeres, Gai quería marcar a su pareja hasta después de la boda y demás está decir que se encontraba profundamente ansioso.

El tramite se llevó a cabo y fue realmente emotivo, resaltando en el discurso del juez los valores familiares, el amor, respeto y confianza en la pareja, Gai casi llora al final, cuando pronunció sus votos y prometió cuidar con su vida de su pareja e hijos; Yamato más mesurado que el otro fue breve y conciso, aun así emocionó a su pareja al recalcarle el amor que sentía por él.

Al pasar al brindis y celebración, Minato, jefe y amigo de la pareja emitió un discurso recordando algunas vivencias de cuando ambos contrayentes eran mas jóvenes, así como experiencias vividas en grupo, terminó ofreciendo consejos, poniendo como ejemplo la para él maravillosa mujer que le tocó como esposa y madre de su hijo.

Todo parecía estar marchando a la perfección, hasta que de pronto y sin venir a cuento, unas sillas mas allá de la pareja, el cuerpo de Kakashi se desplomó cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—¡Kakashi! — gritó el pequeño rubio que se encontraba sentado al lado del que ahora estaba inconsciente.

—Naruto, hazte a un lado, déjame revisarlo— indicó Minato, mientras le encomendaba a su mujer, una pelirroja de piel blanca y ojos azules que se hiciera cargo de Naruto, su hijo, pues el pequeño de aproximadamente nueve años se veía muy impresionado por lo sucedido.

—¿Que pasa? — se acercaron Gai y Yamato preocupados.

—No lo sé, se desvaneció de pronto, necesitamos un lugar donde recostarlo.

—Por aquí — ofreció uno de los encargados del lugar.

Minato cargó con el cuerpo de Kakashi y siguió al hombre que iba unos pasos adelante de él; luego de unos minutos llegaron hasta lo que parecía el cuarto del conserje y le recostaron sobre la cama individual que se encontraba en la habitación.

—Iré a buscar algunas sales — informó el encargado saliendo de ahí.

—¿Como está? — preguntó Kushina la mujer de Minato tan pronto como entró, había dejado a Naruto mas tranquilo luego de mentirle diciendo que eso le pasó a Kakashi por no comer verduras, que fue un pequeño desmayo, pero que pronto se pondría bien.

—Sigue inconsciente, deberías llamar a mamá para que venga y le haga un chequeo.

—Claro, vuelvo en un momento.

La pelirroja salió en busca de su teléfono móvil y a tranquilizar un poco los ánimos en la fiesta.

Minato tenía los ojos fijos en su protegido y comenzó anotar movimiento, aunque aun no despertaba completamente.

—Obito — susurró con vos dolorida, como si atravesara por un mal sueño.

—¿Que te sucede Kakashi? — preguntó atento, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la frente del pelo plata — ¿Por qué lo nombras ahora, si hace ya un tiempo que ese nombre no salía de tus labios? — obvio que el otro no respondió, pues parecía ahora sumido en un sueño tormentoso.

A/B/O

No cabía duda que lo más difícil del viaje camino a Sonocha sería el despertar de Sasuke; durante la noche, o las pocas horas de madrugada no tuvo que preocuparse de las preguntas o gimoteos, aun así se iba comiendo el coco planeando qué decirle ¿Cómo le explicaba que probablemente no volverían a ver a sus padres? ¿Qué respondería cuando le preguntara por qué no se habían despedido si quiera de ellos? ¿O adonde se dirigían? ¿Cuándo volverían, si es que lo hacían algún día?

No comprendía lo que estaba pasando ¿Porqué no había colapsado? Era algo que no entendía, se suponía que su naturaleza era inescrutable; un Omega no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo a su Alfa, para esos momentos debería estar desvariando y hundido en el dolor, y claro que le dolía, pero su pensamiento estaba completamente lucido o lo que se puede esperar de una persona a la que los problemas le han caído como aguacero. Manejó toda la noche y parte de la mañana, no tenía hambre y aun no daban con algún lugar donde pudieran descansar, llenar el tanque de gasolina y despejarse un poco, además su pequeño hermano no despertaba, se asustó cuando el sol comenzaba a salir y el niño no hacía movimiento alguno, tuvo que parar la marcha y asegurarse de que al menos respiraba, y así era, se trataba sólo de un sueño profundo, producto de algún calmante, probablemente despertaría después del medio día.

Como estimó, y siguiendo el mapa, llegó a una de esas cafeterías ubicadas en medio de la nada; divisó la bomba de gasolina a lo lejos y se estacionó cerca de ella, uno de los despachadores se acercó y le preguntó cuanto deseaba de combustible, Itachi no puso atención en la apariencia del extraño, se limitó a pedir tanque lleno; luego de eso se movió para estar más cerca de la cafetería, salió del automóvil asegurando las puertas, pues Sasuke seguía durmiendo; entró en el local donde había poca gente, seguramente eran sólo algunos choferes que tras el largo camino paraban a despejarse un poco, le atendieron pronto y pidió ramen para llevar, algunas galletas y bebidas, pagó el monto de lo pedido y salió para entrar en el coche de nuevo, se estaba pensando el seguir manejando o quedarse un rato ahí, hacer el intento de despertar a su hermano y que comiera, o que fuera al baño, pero le daba miedo la reacción del pequeño. Al final no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues al acomodar los alimentos en el asiento del copiloto, giró su vista para comprobar el sueño de su hermano y lo que encontró le paralizó; Sasuke le miraba en silencio, como si llevara un rato sólo observándolo, no sabía como iniciar una conversación y pensó que lo mejor era ofrecerle algo de comer.

—Sasuke — le llamó analizando la postura del menor — sé que tienes muchas preguntas, debe ser difícil para ti despertar y encontrarte aquí, pero te prometo que te explicare, sólo dame un poco de tiempo.

El pequeño le seguía mirando en silencio, al terminar de hablar, el asintió y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tengo muchas interrogantes Itachi, pero padre me habló ayer conmigo, cuando me fui a dormir, me pidió que fuera obediente y que no te causara problemas.

—¿Qué? — preguntó asombrado ¿su padre le había advertido a Sasuke de algo que él no estaba enterado?

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¿acaso no te lo comento a ti también?

—¿Que fue exactamente lo que padre te dijo?— no quería arruinar lo que sus padres hicieran para ganarle tiempo, era mejor irse con cuidado y ver lo que el pequeño sabía.

—Ayer por la noche papá entró a mi habitación... — contestó tranquilo, incorporándose y acomodándose mejor sobre el asiento trasero, Itachi le pasó una lata de jugo y el la tomó, pues tenía algo de sed, la abrió y bebió un poco, luego se enfocó en narrarle lo que su padre le dijo — Yo estaba cambiándome el pijama para meterme a la cama aun tenía la lamparilla prendida y me asuste un poco al girar y verlo parado en la puerta, tú sabes que él no habla mucho conmigo, trate de recordar si había hecho algo malo durante el día quizás quería reprenderme por algo; me puse rígido y espere que hablara; su cara era seria, pero no de enfado, estaba como preocupado y yo no lo entendía muy bien, se acercó hasta mi cama y se sentó en ella, luego movió su mano y me invitó a sentarme también, yo estaba que no me lo creía, era muy dócil su manera de actuar, eso me tenía de verdad intrigado, y a la vez inmóvil, como autómata me senté al lado de él, y casi me voy de espaldas cuando levantó la mano y la llevó a mi cabeza, comenzó a acariciarme el cabello, le pregunte si pasaba algo malo y no respondió enseguida, me sonrió con dulzura, me dieron ganas de llorar, porque el nunca me había sonreído así, como con orgullo, todos esos gestos estaban dedicados sólo a ti — comentó bajando la mirada, el trato que Fugaku tenía para con él le había causado un complejo de inferioridad, Itachi estaba enterado de los sentimientos de su hermano y siempre hacía lo imposible para contrarrestarlos dedicándole tiempo y cariño, en esta ocasión no fue diferente, como apoyo le tomó una mano y presionó incitándolo a seguir hablando —, me confesó que me quiere mucho, que si está orgullosos de que sea su hijo y que espera grandes cosas de mi, me abrazo fuerte y luego me dijo que tú y yo saldríamos de viaje, que probablemente yo estaría dormido cuando subiera al auto, no entendí porque, pero tampoco le pregunte, estaba en una nube por sus muestras de cariño; me pidió que sea fuerte, que cuidara de ti, que de ahora en adelante nuestra vida cambiaría y que tal vez pasarían años para volverlos a ver a él y a mamá ¿Por qué no vinieron con nosotros Itachi? ¿Vamos a un lugar muy lejano?

El nudo se volvió a instalar en el pecho de Itachi, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero tendría que aguantárselas, ahora debía ser fuerte para sacar adelante a su hermanito.

—Si Sasuke, vamos a un lugar lejos, padre y madre lo planearon así para que aprendamos nuevas cosas, a respetar a los demás y volvernos mejores personas, ellos no pudieron venir con nosotros porque el consejo les puso como condición que se quedaran ahí para que nosotros pudiéramos experimentar, es como una garantía de que volveremos al clan.

—Entiendo ¿y nos falta mucho por llegar?

—Creo que un par de días, ahora quiero que desayunes lo que e comprado, si quieres ir al baño aprovecha, porque no creo que volvamos a encontrarnos con una estación en un largo rato.

—Entonces déjame ir al baño, me lavo las manos y te acompaño a desayunar

—De acuerdo, aquí te espero.

Itachi vio los movimientos de su hermano, le miró entrar a la cafetería y se quedó pensando ¿Que tan difícil sería salir adelante? ¿Podrían lograrlo? ¿Que les esperaba al llegar a Konoha, sería un buen lugar para vivir como le contó Obito?

A/B/O

Le era muy difícil respirar, tenia cierta cantidad de heridas ubicadas en varias partes del cuerpo, la sangre fluía copiosamente de alguna de ellas y su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa, poco faltaba para que perdiera el sentido, dudaba que alguien aparte de él continuara con vida, por eso no buscó a sus compañeros o les esperó para salir de ahí, en una de sus correrías se topó con los cadáveres de Fugaku y Mikoto, habían quedado cerca el uno del otro, le dolió por Itachi, pero no podía quedarse a recogerlos, cuando ya no se oían lamentos y gritos, sólo el crepitar del fuego devorando las casas de los aldeanos, borrando así huellas que pudieran incriminar a cualquiera, buscó un medio de transporte en el cual escapar, no abundaban, pero tenía conocimiento de donde encontrar el mas cercano.

La luz del día le sorprendió manejando, tomó un atajo hasta el pueblo más cercano, opuesto al camino que Itachi tomará, faltaba poco para llegar, esperaba poder lograrlo y que su antiguo amigo viviera donde mismo, pues de no ser así estaría jodido.

Estacionó cerca de una casa con fachada sencilla, pequeña con dos ventanas al frente, reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y salió del automóvil, tambaleante caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y tocó con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Ze...tsu a...yu...da — fue ver la figura conocida y desplomarse sin conocimiento.

Continuara...

Bueno tanto si te a gustado como si no, me gustaría saber tu opinion.


	4. Resurrección

**CAPITULO 4: ¿Resurrección?**

—¿Crees que se enfermó por los celos?— preguntó curioso, Naruto le miró confundido, el ser que en esos momentos le hacía la pregunta tenía una personalidad extraña, pero no sólo eso, su imagen también era rara, con ese corte de cabello en forma de tazón y las cejas prominentes, un look casi idéntico al de Gai uno de los amigos de Kakashi.

—¿Celos, de que estas hablando Lee? — la preocupación por quien fuera su amigo o casi hermano no menguaba, y no lo haría hasta que su padre le dijera que el hombre de cabellos plata se encontraba bien.

—Bueno, es que mi primo Gai y Kakashi son muy amigos, en la familia todos creíamos que tal vez ellos se quedarían juntos, tal vez Kakashi también quería que así fuera, y como Gai se casó con Yamato pues...

—¡¿Pero como se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez?!— saltó a la defensiva y tomando al chiquillo por la solapa de la camisa.

—¡NARUTO! — gritó la madre de éste, que casualmente pasaba por el pasillo donde los dos pequeños esperaban por noticias y al escuchar a su retoño utilizar ese florido vocabulario paró en seco para reprenderlo — ¡¿Me quieres explicar que es lo que estas haciendo? Suelta a ese niño en este momento!

—¡Pero mamá!— replicó soltando al chiquillo, pero manteniendo el ceño fruncido por el enojo — este cejas grandes se atrevió a insultar a Kakashi.

—No es verdad señora Kushina, yo no dije nada malo...

—¡Claro que lo hiciste, inventas cosas sobre él y dices que esta celosos por tu primo, pues enterate que no es así, Kakashi ya tiene una pareja y aunque ahora no está aquí, sé que pronto volverá a por él, así que no te permito que hables tonterías, si vuelves a hacerlo...! — amenazó queriendo irsele de nuevo encima.

—¡NARUTO!— le volvió a reprender la madre, ahora cogiendo al niño por la oreja y separándolo un buen tramo del otro infante — ¿que te e dicho sobre portarte como una persona decente y no como un animalillo?

—Tsk — ofendido se dio vuelta con el puchero en la cara y se alejó sin dar mas explicaciones, respetaba a su madre y jamas diría algo para hacerla enfadar, mas no soportaba seguir escuchando las falsas suposiciones del otro tonto.

—¿A donde vas? — preguntó Kushina viendo como su retoño se alejaba.

—al jardín, prefiero esperar ahí y no escuchar mas cosas que me hagan enfadar.

La mujer resignada se giró para mirar al chiquillo que jugaba con sus manos nervioso.

—Yo no quise insultar a nadie señora...

—No te preocupes cariño — le sonrió jugándole el cabello – sé que no lo hiciste con saña, es sólo que Naruto está muy preocupado, quiere mucho a Kakashi, prácticamente se han criado juntos; sera mejor que vayas a los jardín, seguro que ya se le bajó el coraje.

—Sí — respondió con bríos, corriendo en dirección donde el rubito se había ido.

La mujer sonrió con tristeza, comprendía que su pequeño no sabía como expresar su preocupación , la que en esos momentos todos los allegados al Hatake compartían. Suspirando se encaminó hasta la recamara y entró con sigilo, su esposo se encontraba charlando con Tsunade sobre la condición del hombre de cabellos color de plata.

—¿Como sigue? — preguntó mirándoles interesada.

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto — contestó su suegra.

La mujer medico era la madre adoptiva de Minato. Tsunade Senju, que tenía todas las cualidades para ser el alfa líder de la aldea, sin embargo y debido a que se enamoró de un beta, rechazó el puesto que le correspondía por herencia, pues sólo le sería otorgado si tomaba como pareja a un Omega y ella negándose a compartir su vida con alguien sin el vinculo del amor, optó por seguir un camino diferente al que se esperaba de ella. Siendo Alfa y al haberse casado con un beta hombre, era obvio que no podrían tener hijos propios, decidieron adoptar y fue como convirtieron a Minato en parte de la familia; el rubio tenía diez años cuando llegó a sus vidas, era huérfano, pues sus padres murieron en un accidente; él quería una familia, pero tampoco quería olvidar a quienes le dieron la vida, Tsunade le aclaró que no tenía porque olvidarlos jamas, una forma de no hacerlo era conservando el apellido de los seres que le trajeron al mundo, así que el Namikaze se mantuvo como nombre oficial. Que de Tsunade hubiera desertado dejaba a la aldea en jaque. Ya que ésta no se podía quedar sin gobernante, el mandato lo tomó el líder de otra importante familia, sólo esperando el momento en que Minato estuviera listo para tomar las riendas. Ahora Minato era el Yondaime Hokage, gobernante de Konoha y su madre Tsunade fungía como suplente o Godaime, como regularmente se le llamaba. La rubia Senju se enfocó en su carrera como medico, era directora de la mejor y mas grande clínica de la aldea, era feliz y aunque jamas encontró a su Omega destinado, se sentía plena al haber encontrado para compartir su vida a Dan Katō, el Beta que se convirtió en su marido.

—Mi madre me estaba explicando que es lo que sucede con él — le aclaró Minato con su acostumbrado timbre sosegado, ocultando la preocupación.

—¿Es muy grave?

—Como ya dije, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos — retomó la Senju con aire profesional — al auscultarlo comprobé que sus signos vitales son buenos si estuviéramos hablando de un Beta, te diría que no tiene nada, o que físicamente no habría motivo para preocuparnos, pero al tratarse de un Omega, el caso es diferente, sin embargo no deja de ser extraño el estado por el que atraviesa, pues sólo se presenta en Omegas que ya están emparejados y han sido marcados por su Alfa destino, si bien Kakashi convivió con el suyo, nunca fue marcado, aunque supongo que debido al embarazo, el vinculo se fortaleció como uno definitivo. En pocas palabras, deduzco que Obito se encuentra en peligro de muerte y que el vinculo que mantiene con Kakashi desató que en este momento se encuentre "catatónico".

Kushina se quedó con la boca abierta, conocían a Kakashi desde hace varios años, era uno de los protegidos de su marido y le consideraban de la familia, Naruto le quería casi como a un hermano mayor.

—¿Pero va a despertar pronto ? — preguntó esperanzada, tomando la mano que su marido le ofrecía en apoyo — ¿que sucede si Obito muere? ¿No derrumbaría también la salud de Kakashi? Si él presenta los síntomas de un Omega que perdió a su pareja, la situación puede agravarse demasiado.

—Debes tranquilizarte Kushina — acotó la mujer mayor — estoy segura de que Kakashi saldrá de esto con bien, independientemente de que Obito muera o no, si bien es cierto que un Omega sufre y se deteriora con la muerte de su Alfa, no es verdad que mueran junto con ellos, y menos si reciben apoyo de sus seres cercanos, o tratamiento medico; en este caso tenemos mas puntos a favor, la entre ellos no fue definitiva, así que Kakashi saldrá adelante, lo prometo — terminó con convicción.

Realmente no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que el Hatake despertara, se mantuvo en un letargo ligero casi por cuarenta y ocho horas, luego de eso despertó, bastante angustiado y relatando el sentimiento de desasosiego que le invadía; su naturaleza Omega le avisaba del peligro mortal en que su pareja se encontraba y aunque quisiera odiarlo por el abandono al que le condenó, también era cierto que quería verle de nuevo, responderse todas las preguntas que no le dejaban vivir en paz; quería que el moreno compartiera con él el sufrimiento por la perdida de su hija, entender que le llevó a alejarse así, sin una explicación; en ese momento tomó consciencia de que no podía seguir en la ignorancia, debía buscarle. Minato le apoyó ofreciéndole todos los recursos que como gobernante de la aldea poseía, no la tendría fácil por lo poco que sabían sobre el desaparecido, pero aun así, no se rendirían.

A/B/O

Shisui pensaba que ser non grato para la aldea tenía sus ventaja; gozaba de una libertad que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad carecía; si no estuviera enterado de la verdad sobre su origen, seguramente esta situación habría causado en él un complejo, pero su "madre" (o padre Omega, cualquiera de las dos formas era correcta) le había contado su historia; enterarse de su verdadero origen fue lo que marcó una pauta en su vida y lo que hizo que los sueños de libertad le llevaran a crear un grupo de resistencia a las manipulaciones del consejo; en muchas ocasiones le rogó a su papá por abandonar esa aldea, donde el hombre que les tomó como familia les maltrataba y denigraba, donde no eran para el consejo mas que piezas de ajedrez que podían mover a su antojo; pero él no quería vivir siempre así, sabía que tarde o temprano él y su padre Omega saldrían de ese lugar y tal vez reencontrarse con su padre Alfa.

Con dieciocho años cumplidos era en términos de su especie, un macho adulto, si los ancianos del consejo no le despreciaran tanto, hace un rato que le habrían obligado a tomar una pareja, tal vez tendría ya un pequeño o dos, a eso se debía que su prueba para demostrar el "rango" al que pertenecía tardara tanto, la mayoría lo tomaba a los quince, él por el contrario fue sometido a eso a los diecisiete, aunque él ya estaba consciente de que era un Alfa, pues mostró su nudo pocos días después de cumplir los catorce, lo poco que conocía de su padre Alfa le decía que era un ser poderoso y al parecer él había heredado unas cuantas cualidades; siempre que se hacían competencias para determinar la fuerza de los jóvenes él se veía rezagado, tontos ancianos si hubieran notado sus cualidades, ahora tendrían crías con coeficiente y fuerza sin igual.

Su labores diarias comenzaba antes de salir el sol, tenían una parcela de considerable tamaño donde sembraban y recolectaban verduras y legumbres de temporada, además de un pequeño terreno de arboles frutales donde destacaban los manzanos y nogales, como los habitantes eran pocos, los que se hacían cargo de sus tierras y negocios interiores eran los descendientes de dichas familias, Shisui no tenia hermanos y su supuesto padre Alfa se enfocaba en comerciar lo que la tierra producía, así que básicamente eran Kagami y él quien se hacían cargo del trabajo pesado. Contrario a todo, eso le agradaba, le daba tiempo para hablar con su papá, de planear mirando a futuro. Otro de sus pasatiempos era ir al acantilado, ese que daba al rio Nakano, no le temía a las alturas, al contrario, le gustaba sentir la sensación de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo; es por eso que intentó crear algo así como un deporte de alto riesgo, éste consistía en lanzarse en picada desde el acantilado hasta el rio, la primera vez que lo hizo planeó todo perfectamente, desde cálculos sobre su peso y densidad del agua, hasta ver que tanto afectaría la dirección del viento en esos momentos; no lo hacía muy seguido, esa practica la comenzó cuando apenas cumplió los dieciséis y regularmente la practicaba o ya muy entrada la noche o por la madrugada, antes de empezar a correr; pero cuando las presiones le agobiaban, corría sin avisarle a nadie y se lanzaba, disfrutando el aire en su rostro y la sensación de vacío en su estomago, los pocos segundos en los que parecía volar, extendiendo los brazos al frente; luego de eso, nadaba por largo rato y al tranquilizarse volvía a su hogar, tenía que proteger a su papá, de no ser por él, no habría permanecido en la aldea por tanto tiempo. Y quien diría que esa practica era lo que le salvaría la vida después.

Esa mañana había poco trabajo, se levantó temprano y se cercioró de que la parcela y el plantío de arboles estuviera bien, al atardecer volvió a su hogar; había comenzado un libro y estaba realmente ansioso por saber que sucedía en la historia; se encerró en su habitación y dejó que su imaginación le transportara al lugar que el autor describía, su respiración se acompasaba y la relajación le invadía, eso hasta que escuchó gritos que provenían de la sala; era su padre Kagami, gritando su nombre y pidiéndole que huyera, que corría peligro; por un momento pensó en salir y enfrentarles, de no hacerlo podrían lastimar a su progenitor, pero escuchar las desesperadas suplicas le hicieron entender que lo mejor era huir y así lo hizo, apresurado abrió una cajilla de madera donde guardaba un poco de dinero, lo cogió y se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, no sabía como su cuerpo podía tener la entereza de hacer esas pequeñas acciones, pero sabía que le servirían; salió por la ventana de su cuarto y aunque afuera se encontraban algunos ancianos del consejo y uno que otro curioso; no pudieron detenerle, le siguieron, pero nadie pudo darle alcance; corrió hasta llegar al acantilado y no lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó al vacío y cayó al agua, el sol a punto de meterse ayudaría, pues el agua adoptaba un color oscuro que disminuía la visibilidad, sus perseguidores al no verlo salir seguro pensarían que golpeó contra alguna roca, o que se ahogó y la corriente se llevaba su cuerpo, afortunadamente estaban equivocados, suficiente practica tenía como para saber como caer correctamente, ademas sus habilidades de Alfa le permitían retener la respiración por bastante tiempo, la velocidad también era su fuerte y nadar era para él muy fácil; adentrándose lo más profundo que pudo, nadó hasta considerar que nadie le veía emerger, la suerte también formó parte importante para su huida.

No entendía que fue lo que orilló a los aldeanos a perseguirlo, nunca se había metido con nadie, a menos de que averiguaran sobre el pequeño grupo que lideraba para librar a los Omega de la opresión. Sin embargo hasta eso le parecía descabellado, no pudieron enterarse a menos de que alguno de los miembros hablara y metería sus manos al fuego por cualquiera de ellos. No le quedaba mas que conseguir ayuda y volver a a la aldea para averiguar lo que pasó realmente.

Barajando sus posibilidades y considerando que sólo contaba con un poco de dinero, y se encontraba sin nadie que pudiera ayudarle, nadie excepto él, el hombre que tenía un lugar importante en el corazón de su padre Omega, el nombre y ubicación del Alfa que le engendró vinieron a su mente.

Debía buscar a Tobirama Senju y contarle la verdad, sería difícil que le pusiera atención, o que le creyera, pues después de todo no era muy común ver a alguien que llegara y te dijera; Hola, ¿recuerdas hace poco mas de diecinueve años? Cuando conociste a tu Omega destino, sí, ese que tal vez pensaste huyó, pero ¿adivina qué? No escapó de ti, él en verdad te amaba y pensó en compartir su vida contigo, lo que pasó es que unos viejos malvados le secuestraron y le prohibieron volver a buscarte, pero eso no es todo, él quedó embarazado de ti, de hecho eso influyo mucho para que pudieran retenerle; y sí, estas pensando bien, yo soy ese hijo que nació de aquella unión.

Sonaba sumamente descabellado, y afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo de esa manera, tomando rumbo hacía la aldea del remolino y esperando que Tobirama aun viviera ahí, se valió del auto stop y pequeños trabajos ayudando a empaquetar productos en alguna bodega, o en la pizca de frutas en ranchos que se topaba en el camino, le tomó casi dos meses llegar a la aldea del remolino y luego de eso una semana para dar con el paradero del hombre al que buscaba, de gran ayuda fue que se tratara del alfa líder; lo difícil fue que le permitieran una audiencia con el gobernante, pero luego de todos los tramites al fin lo logró. El día del encuentro estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios ¿y si no le creía? ¿y si pensaba que se trataba de un loco? Tenía que recordar a Kagami, pues dudaba que alguna vez se olvidara a la pareja destino luego de haberla encontrado, lo difícil sería que le aceptara como hijo.

Al tenerle de frente, se quedó paralizado, el hombre imponía respeto, aparentaba entre cincuenta y cinco a sesenta años, pero muy bien conservado, era una de las ventajas de su especie, se mantenían jóvenes por más tiempo; era corpulento, de piel blanca y ojos rasgados de un color castaño oscuro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era ese brillante cabello blanco que nada tenía que ver con la vejez, era un rasgo de nacimiento; su facciones eran firmes, tanto como su carácter, aparentaba ser un tipo serio y rudo, pero según Kagami también noble, Shisui en ese momento sólo podía ver la amargura y seriedad.

Pensó mucho en como comenzar la platica, pues estaba seguro que no tenía mucho tiempo, pronto le pedirían que saliera.

Lo que jamás esperó fueron las palabras que emitió el Senju.

—Eres hijo de Kagami y por consiguiente mio ¿no es así?— de mas está decir que le impresionó tanto que sólo fue capaz de asentir. — Tenía la certeza de que pronto me llegaría alguna noticia sobre él, mi naturaleza me lo anunció, esa sensación es algo que sólo puede asociarse a tu pareja de vida.

Shisui no entendió a ciencia cierta a que se refería su recién encontrado padre, tampoco preguntó, conforme el tiempo pasara, podrían entablar una relación sino de padre e hijo, por lo menos estrecha. Lo importante era relatarle la verdad, le contó la historia de su padre Omega, como se vio doblegado ante la orden de los ancianos;el tiempo que vivieron sometidos a Setsuna y que probablemente Kagami aun viviera de ese modo; no se hacía falsas esperanzas, fueron muchos años alejados y probablemente el Alfa ya hubiera formado una nueva familia, no lo culparía de ser el caso, simplemente apelaba a su ayuda, para por lo menos alejar a su padre Omega de las garras del consejo. Lo que el Senju le contó después le llenó de alegría, siempre esperó el regreso de Kagami, le buscó aprovechando sus medios, pero era realmente poco lo que sabía sobre el Omega; llegó un momento en que asumió que todo lo que vivieron fue una mentira, y aunque mantenía una vela encendida, dejó de buscarlo abiertamente. Ahora la esperanza volvía y aunque había mucho por resarcir, pondría de su parte para lograrlo, lo primero era organizar un equipo con sus subordinados y encaminarse hasta la aldea Uchiha.

La organización les tomó poco menos de una semana y es que el mayor quería ir en busca de Kagami personalmente, cosa que no era muy fácil, pues había que delegar responsabilidades, no podía dejar arrumbado el mando de la aldea.

Luego el viaje en automóvil con sus respectivas paradas en el camino y hoteles de descanso les llevó otra semana, el lugar quedaba bastante lejos y por mas que intentaron no pudieron avanzar más.

Ahora se encontraban desolados, con el corazón sangrante y una profunda agonía, recorriendo la derruida aldea; un pueblo antes de llegar ahí se enteraron de la masacre que se llevó a cabo en ese lugar, pues había sido una noticia que ocupó hasta reportajes en televisión y periódico, no sé tenían indicios del responsable, y dudaban que llegaran a atraparlo, pues muchos de las pruebas habían sido borradas con el incendio de algunas casas, que se extendió consumiendo las demás. De no ser por el humo provocado por el fuego, seguramente no se hubieran dado cuenta, pues la aldea era de esas que cerraban sus puertas a los viajeros, se podía decir que vivían de forma antigua, con el mínimo de las avances tecnológicos. Los cuerpos encontrados luego de la revisión forense que desafortunadamente no aportó datos nuevos, fueron enterrados en fosas comunes, dudando que alguien reclamara alguno.

Fue un tremendo golpe para Shisui ver todo aquello, al parecer todo sucedió la misma noche en que él huyó de ahí, había perdido a su padre Omega y seguramente jamás sabría que fue lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar.

A/B/O

—¿Cuando voy a ir a clases Itachi?

Ambos hermanos se encontraban tomando la cena, habían pasado ya tres meses de la huida y aun no se instalaban completamente, Itachi se había enterado del acontecimiento en su aldea debido a las noticias, afortunadamente hizo hasta lo imposible para que no llegara a oídos de su hermanito y lo había logrado, el menor no se enteró de nada. Casi podía jurar que eran los últimos Uchiha que había en el mundo, pues Obito no había dado muestras de vida y su corazón le decía que sus padres tampoco la habían librado.

—Sé que te estas aburriendo mucho y que ansías adaptarte al lugar Sasuke, te conté que la educación que imparten en esta aldea es diferente a la que recibíamos en el clan, todos luchan por obtener un titulo que te acredite como alguien muy bien preparado, y hay una gran cantidad de profesiones para elegir, ademas de eso, dicha educación se imparte por igual a cualquier individuo, no importa si se trata de un Alfa, un Beta o un Omega, todos tenemos los mismos derechos.

—A mi me agrada eso de la igualdad Itachi, seguro que mamá sería muy feliz aquí, tal vez ella nos visite mas adelante, si padre nos permitió a nosotros, seguro que...

—No, Sasuke — le cortó de manera suave, que quisiera montarle a su hermanito una realidad menos dura, no significaba que alimentaría todas las falsas esperanzas que el pequeño tuviera, si lo hacía llegaría el momento en que todo se le saliera de las manos y no podría ponerle arreglo — nuestro caso es diferente, hicieron una excepción, comprendo que te sea difícil alejarte de todo así de tajo, pero también creo que para lograr un buen resultado y hacer que papá y mamá estén orgullosos, es necesario enfocarnos sólo en el aquí y ahora.

Sasuke se entristeció, no podía evitar echar de menos a su familia, no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, o a donde les llevaría todo este experimento; cuando su padre le contó lo que sucedería con el viaje, él lo aceptó, porque quería hacer feliz al hombre que le dio la vida, porque deseaba ver en ese rostro serio un atisbo de orgullo hacia él, obtener la tan ansiada aprobación del clan y mostrarles a todos que podía ponerse a la par de Itachi, que no era menos que su hermano; pero le era difícil adaptarse a esa soledad que le invadía, más porque desde la partida de la aldea, había notado la tristeza infinita que llenaba el rostro de Itachi, éste siempre trataba de sonreír y mostrarse animado, pero no siempre lo lograba, había momentos en que simplemente se quedaba mirando en un punto fijo, con ojos vacíos, como si algo dentro se hubiera quebrado; mentalmente se preguntaba ¿a que se debía? Y en sólo una ocasión se permitió preguntarle directamente a su hermano, pero no obtuvo una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Está bien ¿entonces cuando podre ir a la escuela?

—Comienzas el Lunes, afortunadamente logre que te admitieran en una de las escuelas cercanas.

Y en definitiva, lograr la admisión no fue tarea sencilla, pues para que ambos pudieran cursar, se necesitaban papeles oficiales, actas de nacimiento, o alguna identificación; el mundo se le hubiera cerrado, de no ser por uno de los vecinos, que al parecer había tenido algunos negocios con Obito, un tipo de aspecto extraño, que no tenía un color de piel muy saludable, pues con el reflejo de la luz llegaba a adquirir un tono azulino nada agradable. De entrada el tipo no tenía una imagen de fiar, y lo comprobó cuando por error escuchó como hablando con otro comentaban sobre el dinero que habían ganado durante el mes con el negocio de falsificación de documentos; eso fue como una señal y encarando al vecino le pidió que fabricará lo necesario para darles una identidad a Sasuke y a él, obvio no le salió nada barato y tuvo que desembolsar una considerable suma de dinero, pero gracias a eso, ahora podían iniciar una vida como ciudadanos normales.

El lunes por la mañana llegó y ya listos para asistir a clase, Itachi había tenido que inscribirse a un curso de regularización, pues aunque sus conocimientos eran bastos, no sabía a que grado de debería inscribirse en aquella preparatoria a la que asistiría, por otro lado Sasuke no tendría problemas con ponerse al corriente.

—Saldré un poco mas temprano que tú y estaré esperándote Sasuke, si llego a retrasarme un poco, no te vayas a ir sin mi — le pidió dejándole frente a la puerta de la escuela.

—Ya no soy un niño Itachi— respondió mosqueado — podría iré solo sin que nada me pase.

—Ah si, ya no eres un niño — inquirió con sarcasmo — pues entonces has caso y espérame ¿entendiste?

—Esta bien — aceptó resentido.

Itachi se despidió agitando la mano y Sasuke entró hasta el atrio de la escuela, era una institución muy bien cuidada y de proporciones extensas, el pequeño comenzó a detallar la estructura, seguro que tendría la oportunidad de convivir con mas gente de la que esperó, aceptaba que su anterior "escuela" no tenia punto de comparación con ésta.

—¡Ya te lo eh dicho muchas veces , Lee!

Esa estruendosa voz llamó por completo su atención; unos pasos más adelante se encontraban enfrascados en una discusión un par de chiquillo, rodeados por mas de una decena de curiosos que les observaban sin tomar partido.

—Es que eso todavía no está comprobado Naruto — replicó uno de los involucrados en la disputa — no podremos saberlo con certeza hasta que tengamos unos cuantos años más.

—¡Yo estoy completamente seguro! — insistió el de voz mas aguda.

Sasuke pudo detallarlos al acercarse un poco más; el gritón como había decidido llamarle de momento, era un niño rubio como de su edad, de carita redonda, grandes ojos azules y extrañas marcas en la mejilla, seguramente producto de algún accidente, su contrincante era otro niño de cabello muy negros y brillantes, lo que mas llamaba la atención en él eran las prominentes cejas.

—¿Y como puedes estar tan seguro?

—¡Porque sí, porque lo sé, cuando crezca voy a ser un Alfa y tomare el mando de la aldea, me convertiré en Hokage como mi papá. — terminó sonriente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no supo porque, pero en su interior nació un deseo enorme de fastidiar al rubito.

—¿Alfa? — cuestionó con malicia, ni el mismo supo de donde salió ese deseo por replicar, pero fue tarde para detenerse — Ha, pero si tienes una cara de Omega que no puedes con ella.

Todos los presentes voltearon a mirarle asombrados, incluyendo el de ojos azules.

—¿Que dijiste? — siseó indignado, haciéndole frente a su "agresor"

—Lo que oíste — reiteró irguiéndose con arrogancia.— esa cara de tonto que tienes, dice a leguas que crecerás para convertirte en Omega.

—TU...

—Ah chicos — les interrumpió una voz madura, impidiendo que Naruto soltara algún improperio o se le lanzara a golpes al presumido que llegaba a meterse en platicas que no eran de su incumbencia y que ademas actuaba de manera burlona y altanera según la percepción de algunos — creí que ya estarían esperándome dentro del salón, precisamente venía por él — señaló a Sasuke — vamos, les presentare a su nuevo compañero.

Los niños se encaminaron al salón de clases, Naruto seguía mirando a Sasuke duramente hasta que Lee le jaló del brazo y le insto a caminar.

—Vamos Naruto — le susurró — si no haces caso, el maestro Iruka se enfadará y llamara a tus padres, no querrás que ellos te reprendan ¿verdad?

El rubio no quería irse, pero no le quedó mas remedio que hacerlo, pues Sasuke le ignoró poniéndole atención sólo al maestro.

—Usted debe ser el profesor Iruka — asumió el azabache al dirigiéndose al adulto, un hombre delgado, de cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta.

—Así es Sasuke, vamos, debes presentarte ante tus compañeros.

Al llegar al salón, ya todos se encontraban sentados en su respectivo pupitres, el azabache se paró al frente de la clase y esperó a que su profesor diera pauta para su presentación.

—Chicos desde hoy él será su nuevo compañero, adelante — palmeó la espalda de Sasuke.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, esperó que nos llevemos bien — terminó con una sonrisa socarrona, mirando directamente al par de ojos azules que le veían con algo de infantil rencor.

—Muy bien, Sasuke, puedes irte a sentar. — El de cabellos negros observo algunos asientos vacíos, dudando cual sería el lugar que debía tomar — Toma el pupitre que está junto a Naruto, él te ayudará a ponerte al día — completó sin fijarse en la tensión del chico de ojos azules.

—Hola cara de Omega — susurró al momento de dejarse caer en la banca, pues notaba que tenía toda la atención del rubio.

—Serás...

—¡Naruto! — reprendió el profesor al escuchar el murmullo — ya tendrás tiempo de hacer amistad con Sasuke, por ahora pongan atención recuerden que en una semana les aplicare examen.

El Namikaze sólo pudo morderse la lengua, no era que le importara o considerará ofensivo el ser un Omega, después de todo, su madre era uno, Kakashi también y ellos merecían toda su admiración, fue criado para respetar y proteger a los Omega, para enorgullecerse en el dado caso de que llegara a convertirse en uno, lo que de verdad le hacía hervir la sangre era la petulancia del moreno para dirigirse a él, como si lo evaluara y le viera como alguien inferior, eso era lo que le enfadaba sobre manera, que le descalificara con apenas verle, que insinuara que de llegar a ser un Omega, no tendría un valor como persona.

—¿Que tanto me ves? — cuestionó el Uchiha retándole, pues intentó poner atención y dejar de lado al rubio, pero sentía la intensa mirada clavada en él, como si quisiera fundirlo — ¿Tanto te gusto?

Naruto enrojeció hasta el punto en que la cara le ardió, no supo si de coraje o vergüenza, tal vez ambas.

—¡Definitivamente tú y yo jamás vamos a llevarnos bien! — gritó sin tomar en cuenta que aun se encontraban en clase.

—NARUTO

—Perdón — musitó en respuesta a la reprimenda de su profesor, sin embargo el puchero descontento no se borraba de su rostro.

"Ese cabrón presumido y yo nunca vamos a ser amigos" determinó apretando los puños.

Esas palabras y pensamientos llegarían a darle mucha risa en un futuro.

Continuara...

Una disculpa por el retraso, espero ponerme al día.

Se agradece que comentes y opines sobre la historia.


End file.
